Best Worst Night Ever
by melzabelza
Summary: Melissa is a young widow with a small son. They just enjoyed their first WWE house show when Melissa got to their car and it wouldn't start. WWE, The Shield OC
1. Chapter 1

You looked around the parking lot and couldn't believe it. You were the only one still there. The show ended hours ago and your car wouldn't start. Worst of all, Charlie, your 6 year old son was getting restless – he was tired, he was hungry and he needed to go to the bathroom. You called AAA for the fourth time, they again ensured you that someone was on their way and would be there shortly and they would call you as soon as the tow truck was headed to you. You reminded them that you were stranded in a dark parking lot alone with a 6 year old boy. "Yes ma'am, we understand that. Your safety is our top priority. Thank you for calling AAA" she happily chirped before the line went dead. "Well isn't that just great" you said out loud. At least the evening was cool, it was a sweltering summer day and it would be unbearable outside if the temperatures didn't cool off after the sun went down.

"MOOOOMMMMMMYYYY! I have to pee!" You looked over at your son, poor kid, he really had to go… you looked around the deserted parking lot. There was a bush off in the corner… well, there are perks to being a boy.

"Hey, bud, let's go over by the bush, you do pee-pee over there."

Charlie raised his eyebrows and looked at you like you were insane. "I am NOT peeing outside, Mommy." Great, you had to give birth to the only little boy who didn't get excited about peeing outside. Perfect.

Looks like distraction would be the best way to go, because the longer you sat out there, the more you realized that he wasn't the only one that needed a bathroom.

"So, bud, what was your favorite part of the show? I mean, how cool was it that all of our favorite wrestlers were there?"

That perked him up fast. "I know Mommy! I got to see CM Punk and Daniel Bryan and The Usos and Cody Rhodes!"

"I know! So, who is your favorite wrestler?" You had to constantly ask that question, because his favorites changed too fast for you to keep up. Chances are, if someone was face, he was your son's favorite. So you were shocked to hear him whisper, almost in awe – "The Shield." Well, they were certainly YOUR favorite wrestlers, I mean, each one was hotter than the other.

"The Shield?! Really? I thought you were still mad at them for triple power bombing Cody Rhodes?"

"No! MOM! Its the Shield!"

"Um, ok, well, The Shield is actually three wrestlers, so who is your favorite?

Your son sighed in frustration and grabbed your hand "Mom! It's the Shield! They are over there!"

You looked in the direction that Charlie was pointing. Oh crap, they certainly were! They had come out the back door of the arena with their suitcases. And it appears as though they noticed your car. They abandoned their suitcases by the outside door and started strolling over to you. Now your heart was really racing… Dean had that same smirk you always saw on TV and Seth and Roman looked concerned, especially after they noticed your son.

Roman got to your car first, he got down on one knee and addressed your son. "Hey there little man. Is everything OK?"

"Actually, Roman Reigns" your son says "Not really. You see my mom's car won't start and we have been waiting for help FOREVER, Mommy keeps saying bad words when she thinks I'm not listening. And I REALLY need to go to the bathroom!" Roman smiled at your son and Seth spoke up. "So, how long have you been waiting for help? Do you have AAA?"

Your mouth was suddenly dry and you couldn't even begin to put together a complete sentence. Seth Rollins was a glorious specimen of a man. He was tall and much bigger in person than he looked on TV. Those eyes and that smile, you almost couldn't take it. Your son was obviously immune to their charms and looked at Seth and said "Sorry, you guys are Mommy's favorite. She says you are BEE-YOO-TE-FUL! I am still mad at you for beating up Cody, he's been my favorite for like, my whole life. My name is Charlie and my Mommy's name is Melissa, but I'm not allowed to call her that."

Oh shit! The brat ratted you out! After all that you've done for him, he ratted you out the first chance he got. You felt your jaw drop open and your face turning red. OK Melissa, time to save face, start acting like a big girl. "Actually, I called AAA about four times now, we've been out here for over three hours. My son really needs to go the bathroom, but I have no idea where I am and I didn't really feel comfortable roaming around in the dark."

Dean looks at your son, looks over at the bush and goes "Hey kid, why not just pee over there?" Your son sighed and rolled his eyes. The three men laughed and said that their hotel was just across the street and the little guy could use the bathroom in the lobby. You were still worried, what if the tow truck came while you were gone? Then you'd have to wait another three hours. But the kid really had to pee, it would be embarrassing for a 6 years old to wet his pants in front of three pro wrestlers.

Your son grabbed Roman's hand as if he knew him all his life and the five of you started walking towards the hotel. Your son talked to Roman and Dean about everything wrestling. It would have been adorable if you weren't so nervous. You called AAA again, talked to the same cheery receptionist that you talked to four times already. She assured you that they would call as soon as the tow truck was on its way. You gave her your cell phone number for the fifth time and begged her to send someone as soon as possible. You sighed and stuffed your cell phone back into your pocket and noticed that someone was staring at you. You looked up right into Seth's big brown eyes.

"You've had a rough night, huh?" God that man was gorgeous, your stomach was a mess to begin with, but now you had butterflies and goose bumps. Your number one goal now was not to throw up all over him.

"Yeah, well, it started off great. He was so excited to be seeing a live show. I spent a small fortune on merchandise and food. But it was worth it really, we had a blast. Then of course the stupid car had to break down. I just had it in the shop too, the mechanic assured me that it would be fine."

Seth put his arm around your shoulders and gave you a little smile, "Well, you guys can hang with us at the hotel until AAA finally gets around to helping you out."

Your mouth went dry again and you struggled to come up with an answer for him. Luckily, you just walked through the doors to the hotel and your son made a bee line for the bathroom. You broke away from Seth and made your way to the ladies room.

The guys invited you up to their hotel room to wait for AAA. Your son was so excited that you couldn't say no, even though the idea of being alone in a hotel room with the three of them had all sorts of crazy thoughts going through your head – they ranged from "what if they are serial killers and chop you up into little pieces and hide your remains all over the country?" to "Oh My God, I will be in a room with a bed and Seth. Can I get Roman and Dean to watch my kid? What kind of mother am I?"

You got up to their room and of course, they had an Xbox. Your son immediately went to it and asked what kind of games they had. Dean smirked and said "Hey, are all kids like you? You are actually kinda fun. Hey Mom! Can Charlie play video games with us?" "Yeah, Mom, can I? Please?" You rolled your eyes and laughed "ok, kids you can play, but no cheating!"

Roman smacked Seth on the shoulder and smirked at him then said "Well, I'll keep an eye on the kids." Charlie, Dean and Roman all vanished into the other room. You looked at Seth nervously… "Don't worry about Charlie. Roman is great with kids and Dean, well, he is pretty much a big kid." You laughed and said "well, they are just in the next room." Even though it wasn't Charlie that you were worried about, it was you.

You and Seth sat on the edge of the bed and started talking. He played some music on his iPod and you discovered that you both had the same taste in music. You looked at the clock and realized how much time had passed and immediately pulled out your cell phone to see if you had any missed calls. "You call AAA again, I'll go check on Roman and the kids." You giggled and called to for what felt like the millionth time. You smiled when you hung up the phone, the tow truck was finally on the way, Seth overheard and came out carrying your sleeping son in his arms. Your mouth went dry once again as you saw how easily he carried your little boy in his massive arms. The three of you walked back to the arena parking lot and met the tow truck. Seth held Charlie until the mechanic had your car running. You took your son and maneuvered him into the car. When you turned around you saw Seth putting his credit card back into his wallet and the tow truck driver getting ready to drive away.

"What? Seth! No, you didn't have to do that, you've already been so much help tonight." He smiled at you, took your cell phone from your back pocket and called himself from it. "You let me know when you get home, OK?" He tucked your phone back in your pocket, pulled you close and gently kissed your lips. He opened your car door for you and reminded you to text him when you got home.

You drove home in a daze. You couldn't believe it. Your car broke down, you waited hours for a tow truck to come, The Shield came out and helped you, Charlie played video games with Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins gave you his cell phone number and kissed you good night. You were home in less than 20 minutes, it was so late, there was very little traffic and you made every light. You lugged your sleeping son out of the car and pulled his shoes off and tucked him into bed.

As you were getting ready for bed you sent a text to Seth, just like you promised, "Hey Seth, its Melissa. I am home, Charlie is still out cold. Thanks for all your help. Thank Dean and Roman for me too."

You stared at your phone wondering if you were being silly thinking that he actually wanted you to text him when suddenly your phone was beeping. You looked at the text and blushed. "Hey gorgeous. Glad you got home safe. Next time we'll do something without the kids. :-)"


	2. Chapter 2

Seth smiled as he walked back to the hotel. Melissa was gorgeous, he was mesmerized by her as soon as he saw her. Judging by all the blushing and stammering he was pretty sure she felt the same way about him. But there was Charlie, the kid obviously had a father but neither one of them mentioned him. Surely if there were a man in her life she would have called him to at least wait with her, right? He sure as hell wouldn't want his woman sitting outside in a dark deserted parking lot all alone. He had no problems dating a woman who had a kid, but he didn't want to be a home wrecker.

Melissa was wearing a deep blue v neck t-shirt and the best pair of jeans he had ever seen. She filled out that shirt like a goddess and he was tall enough to sneak a few peaks at her amazing assets when she wasn't looking. And that ass! Words could not do it justice. Charlie was wearing a bright yellow CM Punk shirt and he managed to convince his mom to gear up - she was wearing a bunch of those corny rubber bracelets and, he was happy to note, Shield dog tags. He just prayed that she wouldn't be infatuated with Dean, seemed like all the girls were dying to get in his pants, of course all Dean wanted to do was wrestle, drink beer and play video games. But Melissa didn't seem to care much about Dean, if she wasn't worried about Charlie, her eyes were all over him. She wasn't very subtle, Seth grinned as he remembered the way she stared at his arms.

He walked back into his hotel room and was greeted by a pouting Dean. He already missed his playmate. Roman wanted details, he knew right away that Seth wanted to be alone with Melissa, he just couldn't believe that Dean hit it off so well with the kid, but then again, they both always accused Dean of acting like a 6 year old.

Seth was just about to tell Roman what happened when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. Melissa actually texted him! He was as giddy as a high school kid who just saw boobs for the first time. He replied and pictured her cute blushing as she read his message. She replied with a smiley face. Yes! Game on!

The three men didn't get much sleep as they had to hit the road early in the morning. They had to drive from New Jersey to Pennsylvania for that night's Raw. They bought the biggest coffees they could find and met up with Antonio Cesaro who looked just as tired as they did. Roman was driving and Seth had shot gun, as usual he was tasked with finding a Crossfit gym near the arena. Dean and Antonio were fast asleep within minutes and Seth grinned imagining that they looked just like Charlie sleeping in his car seat last night.

Roman noticed his friend's goofy grin and asked about Melissa. Of course he was happy to see his friend so over the moon for what looked like a really sweet girl, but he felt the need to give him a few words of advice about long distance relationships.

"You know man, it's gonna be hard as hell to get to know her when you are always on the road."

Seth started to say something sarcastic, when he realized that the big guy was just trying to help. This was one thing he knew all about, yeah Roman was living his dream in the WWE but it just about killed him being away from his fiancee and daughter. "You seem to make it work."

"Yes, but we were engaged long before I got called up. We already established a trust in each other. And even still, she still gets jealous every once in a while and starts asking which diva I think is the hottest." Roman laughed at his friend's shocked expression, "Even the most confident woman will doubt a man who travels over 300 days a year with some of the hottest women on TV."

Seth thought about that, "Do you ever feel the same way? I mean, do you ever wonder who she spends her lonely nights with?"

The big guy was quiet for a few minutes and Seth was afraid he crossed a line. Finally, he spoke up. "Yeah, man, I don't like to admit it, but it's hard not to wonder. Deep down though, I know she just puts fresh batteries in her vibrator when she gets lonely." Seth felt his jaw drop and knew his ears were turning red. "I swear to God Seth, if you repeat that to anyone I will break your legs." Seth laughed nervously, "Have no fear man, I enjoy being able to walk."

The car was silent for the next hour, with the exception of the snores from the back seat. Roman pulled over at the next gas station and Seth took over driving duties. Once they were back on the road and he was sure the others were still sleeping he spoke up again. "There is one thing about Melissa that really has me worried." Roman just raised an eyebrow, so Seth kept talking "What's the deal with Charlie's father? I mean she made no mention of him. Did the kid say anything to you and Dean?".

Roman shook his head "Sorry, bro. Charlie had a lot to say, but not a peep about anyone that's not on the WWE roster. The kid is a wrestling encyclopedia, it's amazing. Melissa must be one hell of a wrestling fan, or she is more than willing to go all in when her kid is into something."

"I should ask, huh? But how do I bring it up? It's insanely personal and if he isn't part of the picture, I'm sure there must be some bad memories."

Roman felt his friend's pain on that one, he had a right to know before he got in too deep. "I'm sure you will find a way to ask, hell, Melissa may even volunteer, she seems like a smart cookie, she's got to suspect that you would be curious."

Seth shook his head and grinned "I can't imagine a man walking away from an ass like that." Roman laughed so loud that he woke their sleeping car mates.

"Keep it down up there, I am trying to get my beauty sleep." Dean grumbled. The two men just roared with laughter "Man, there ain't enough hours in your life to make you beautiful!" Antonio chimed in, "Yeah, what the hell are those fangirls smoking anyway?"


	3. Chapter 3

You were exhausted, as usual, you felt like you were always rushing. You managed to get Charlie to his MMA class with just enough time to change into his uniform, and the fact that his uniform was actually clean was a small miracle. Thank goodness there was a supermarket in the same little strip mall, you and half the other stressed out parents were on line waiting to check out with various items that would throw together a quick dinner. Tonight's gourmet meal would be hot dogs and carrot sticks, hey at least you managed to get a vegetable in there, last night you and Charlie dined on spaghetti and jarred tomato sauce - you were a disgrace to your Italian heritage and you just knew both your grandmothers were rolling in their graves over that one...

You checked your phone and saw 3 missed calls, 2 voice mails and a dozen text messages. Your stress level went through the roof – your mother, your former mother-in-law and your boss. Great. Then you saw that the last three text messages were from Seth and you felt yourself start to grin. It had been just over three weeks since that night after the house show and you talked to Seth every single day, you had never even used the FaceTime feature on your phone until you met him. Of course Charlie also loved to FaceTime with Dean, Charlie analyzed every episode of Raw with him and you couldn't tell who was enjoying it more.

Three hours later you finally had Charlie tucked into bed and you were able to talk to Seth in peace. You settled yourself in your bed with a cup of hot tea and called Seth. Of course he wanted to use FaceTime but you knew you looked like hell, he wouldn't take no for an answer so you reluctantly gave in and connected. "Hey, gorgeous!" he said as soon as his face popped up on the screen.

You rolled your eyes "Doesn't your benefits package include a vision plan?" Seth looked confused, he was so cute with those brown eyes, and sometimes he reminded you of a puppy dog. "You know, so you can get your eyes checked? You obviously need glasses or something."

He went from confused to angry, "Hey, no one talks about my girl like that, not even my girl!" His girl?! Awwwwwww. You blushed and smiled at him, this man was going to steal your heart if you weren't careful. "You have a bad day?" You sighed and gave him the Cliff Notes version of your day.

"Well, I have some news that might cheer you up." You sipped your tea as you waited for him to continue. "So, me and the guys kinda have the weekend off and we will be back in New York. I thought maybe we could spend the weekend together, you know, I mean, if you don't already have plans or anything, I know it's a holiday weekend."

That was the best news you've heard in months! You offered to let the guys stay at your place, you had a spare bedroom, a sofa bed in the living room and an air mattress. Of course you hoped that you wouldn't need the air mattress since you really wanted Seth in your bed.

It was finally Thursday night, the boys were doing an autograph signing in the city and would be at your place after it was over, they had a photo shoot Friday afternoon and then were free until Raw on Monday. You were a bundle of nerves, the tiny house was as clean as it would get with a 6 year old boy living in it, you left fresh sheets and towels for everyone and now you were yelling at Charlie to stop goofing around and study for his spelling test.

You were in the middle of quizzing him when the doorbell rang. Charlie flew across the living room and threw the door open. The three men filed into your house and Charlie immediately dragged Dean and Roman up to his room to show off all his toys. "You aren't done studying!" you shouted up the stairs, but you knew it was a battle you weren't going to win. I mean, how could you compete with Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns?

Seth wrapped arms around your waist and kissed you, "I missed you" he mumbled against your lips. You opened your mouth to say that you missed him too but before you could say a word he was sucking on your bottom lip. You put your arms around his neck and followed his lead, his lips were soft and he tasted so good. It was the most amazing kiss of your life, you moaned as his hands drifted down to your ass. You pressed your body against his enjoying rubbing your hands over all those muscles, Seth was rock hard in all the right places. You could have spent hours in his arms but you heard the others barreling back down the stairs. You reluctantly broke the kiss and were thrilled to notice that Seth seemed as breathless as you were.

Dean appeared first, "Yo, we're starving, you got any takeout men... Oh shit, am I interrupting something? Ow, what the fuck was that for? Ow! Hey! Knock it off kid!" Charlie glared at Dean and said "You said TWO garbage words!" Dean stuck his tongue out at Charlie who was standing there with his hands on his hips, still glaring at him. You left to get the takeout menus and giggled as you heard the two men teasing Dean for getting beat up by a little kid. Great, Charlie's ego would be through the roof now…

You left the three men downstairs after they promised to watch SmackDown with Charlie tomorrow night. Charlie wasn't happy about having to go to bed while his buddies were still up, he was convinced that they would play video games without him. The little guy tried really hard to negotiate a better deal, finally, it took all three men pinky swearing to let him take a picture holding their championship belts, ice cream sundaes for dessert and a video game marathon on Saturday before he allowed himself to be sent upstairs with his totally uncool Mom. You somehow managed to get him to take a bath and read a bedtime story with minimal whining. After tucking him in and turning off his light you allowed yourself a minute to fangirl over the fact that the freaking Shield were downstairs in your kitchen devouring enough Chinese takeout to feed a small country for a week. Never get between The Shield and their dinner!

You went into your bedroom to charge your cell phone and your Kindle and smiled as you realized how often Seth found a reason to touch you in the last few hours – he rubbed your neck, he brushed up against your arm, he grabbed your ass when no one was looking and when you caught him looking down your shirt, he just winked and grinned at you. That made you start thinking about how different Seth was from your husband – both his physique and his personality. Maybe you were jaded by the last few years of your marriage but you couldn't remember what you ever saw in him. But there was one major thing that they both had in common and you weren't sure if you wanted to deal with that again. Eventually you knew Seth would ask about him, you knew you had to explain, but you had no idea how to bring it up... you were so deep in thought that you nearly jumped out of your skin when you heard a knock on your door.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." You turned around and saw Seth leaning against your bedroom door with his arms folded across his chest. He looked simply delicious in his workout pants and t-shirt, you couldn't help but stare at his arms and remember how it felt to be wrapped in them. "No, its ok, I was just thinking. Is everything alright down there? It was like feeding time at the zoo, I feared for my safety!"

Seth chuckled, sweet Jesus, that was a sexy sound! "Oh yeah, everything is fine. Roman claimed the guest bedroom and is talking to his daughter and fiancée and Dean is sprawled out on the couch with your TV remote, he is quite happy about your extensive cable package." He said as he closed your door and strolled into your room.

You felt guilty as you tried to picture the giant Samoan getting comfortable on the twin sized bed in your guest room. "Oh, I hope Roman doesn't mind the small bed, his feet will probably dangle off the end!" Then you remembered the Disney sheets you left out and wondered if you could sneak in and get a picture of the "Powerhouse of the Shield" drooling on a Mickey Mouse pillow case.

Seth assured you that Roman would be fine and that it was much more comfortable than being in a hotel. "I, uhh, noticed that the air mattress you mentioned isn't set up anywhere."

"Oh, yeah, that, well, you know, I kinda ran out of time and if I inflated it now, I might wake up Charlie." Was he serious? Did he really want to sleep on an air mattress? Shit, Melissa, you dumbass, why would he want to sleep in your bed…

"Well, I wouldn't want to wake Charlie, after all, he has that big spelling test tomorrow."

"Oh, I wouldn't call it a BIG spelling test, I mean, he has one every Friday," your heart was hammering in your chest, all of a sudden you were really nervous, so you did what you always do when you got nervous, you kept on talking, you wanted to shut up, but you just couldn't. "Its only ten words, but you know, sometimes he, um, he stresses out, he is only 6, but this week he seems to have a good handle on…" now Seth was standing right in front of you, his big hands gently brushing your hair out of your face, you forgot what you were saying as you pictured those hands caressing your naked body.

Seth just smiled as if he could read your mind and you felt yourself blushing again, "You know, I'm still a little annoyed about how we were so rudely interrupted before. I wasn't done with you yet." Your last coherent thought before he pulled you in for another mind blowing kiss was that you most definitely would not be needing that air mattress this weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

Seth felt bad for teasing Melissa about the air mattress, it broke his heart to see how sad she looked when she thought he that really wanted to sleep on the floor in Charlie's room. But he also didn't want to walk into her room and announce that he would be sharing her bed. He had to come up with something smooth before she started to cry. Then of course, she started babbling, he made her nervous, jeez, he felt like such a jerk. All he wanted to do was touch her again, he needed to stop talking before he ruined the rest of the night, so he did the first thing that popped into his mind, he held her close and kissed her. She moaned so he gently slipped his tongue in her mouth, she grabbed his shirt and kissed him back. They were eagerly exploring each other's mouths and Seth couldn't resist letting his hands roam all over her body. It started as a sweet, gentle kiss and before he knew if they were locked together in the most passionate kiss he could ever imagine, their tongues tangled together, their hands grabbing at each other and their hearts hammering in their chests.

He broke the kiss so they could both catch their breath but that didn't mean his hands had to stop, he was rubbing the sides of her breasts just waiting for the right moment to tear her flimsy t-shirt off. Melissa beamed up at him "I've been told to shut up a million times before, but never like that!" she said as she slowly ran her hands down his chest and placed her palms on his abs. Seth wanted to come up some sort of witty comeback but he was speechless she just looked so beautiful smiling up at him, her lips were puffy from their make-out session and he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was ready for more. He was more than willing to give her what she wanted, he nibbled her ear and was very pleased with himself when he heard her moan as he placed little kisses down the side of her neck towards the collar of her shirt. Her hands found their way under his shirt and she started rubbing his abs and grabbing his hips. He grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulled it over her head and tossed it to the side. He was rewarded with the sight of the most luscious set of breasts cradled in a baby blue satin bra.

"No fair," she whispered tugging on his shirt, he quickly ripped it off and threw it not knowing or caring where it landed, he just wanted to get his mouth on one of those breasts. He watched her face as she stared at his bare chest, he knew that she liked what she saw, but all of a sudden, she was squeezing her eyes shut and wrapping her arms around herself trying to cover up. "Melis, babe, what? What's wrong? What happened?!" Maybe she was having some sort of chest pains? What the hell happened?

She sighed, backed away from him, took a deep breath and started babbling again, "Its just that you are so, WOW and I, I…" she shrugged and stared at her feet, "I mean, I am soft in places where you are muscular and, wow, you are very muscular, I just, I mean, for crying out loud, Seth, I had a freaking baby, that's not gentle on the body, stretch marks are not sexy, not even a little, and they don't go away, don't believe what you see on TV, there is no magic cream to make them go away."

Seth had no idea what she was talking about, she was stunning. He reached out and put his hands on her face, making her look up at him again. "You are beautiful. Just in case you didn't notice, I haven't been able to keep my hands off you all night."

She smiled, "yeah, I kinda enjoyed that... But Seth, you don't understand..."

She was right, he didn't understand, "Look, babe, I have some pretty nasty scars too, so we can stand here and compare scars or you can let me make love to you all night long." Oh shit, did he say that out loud?! He looked at Melissa's face, yep, he said that out loud, shit, he didn't want to be that forward about it...

Melissa's eyes were huge, she was staring at him like a deer in headlights, great, he totally fucked this up with his stupid mouth. She licked her lips and said "ummm, I, I pick option number two." She blushed and went back to staring at her pretty pink toenails.

He scooped Melissa up and grinned when she squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her as he walked towards her bed. He gently placed her on the bed and laid next to her kissing her neck as he massaged a nipple through her bra. God, there were so many things he wanted to do to her; he was determined to go slow and savor every moment. First things first, that bra had to go, he reached behind her, undid the hooks and pulled it away. Wow, just wow, he didn't waste any time, he bent his head down and sucked on one nipple while he held her other breast in his hand. It filled his hand, her skin was so soft. He sucked and nibbled until her nipple was hard then, he switched to the left one. Melissa was stroking his shoulders and running her fingers through his hair and moaning softly as he slowly circled his tongue around her erect nipple. Heaven, this was heaven.

Seth looked up at Melissa and smiled, he laid his body against hers and kissed her again. There was nothing gentle about this kiss, he claimed her mouth and kneaded her breasts, rolling her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. She was pressed up against him rubbing his shoulders and back and she slipped her hands down the back of his pants and grabbed his ass. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him as close to her as she could rubbing herself against his erection. Now he was the one moaning, forgetting his plans of going slow, he started unbuttoning her pants, he needed her naked and he needed it now.

He pulled her pants and underwear off and felt her tense up, he rubbed her thighs, silently begging her to open her legs. "Its just, its been so long," she whispered. He placed his lips against her ear, "Shhh… relax, babe," he said as he rubbed the inside of her thigh. Oh her body was ready for him, he brushed his thumb against her clit, she gasped and dug her nails into his shoulder. He whispered in her ear "You are so beautiful" and kissed his way back to her nipple while rubbing her clit. He sucked on her nipple as he slipped a finger inside her, god she was so wet. She held her breath and arched her back pushing her body closer to his. She moaned his name as he added another finger, he released her nipple and looked into her eyes.

He couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't ever remember being this hard. He started to take his pants off. "Seth! Wait…" no, no, no, please, he prayed she wasn't going to tell him to stop. "Do you have? I mean, I don't have anything for, you know? Protection?" He smiled, reached in his pocket and pulled out a handful of little foil packets, "Someone was optimistic" she giggled as he took his pants off. Her eyes went right to his cock, she licked her lips and shivered as she watched him roll the condom on.

He positioned himself between her legs and slowly pushed his cock inside her. She was so tight, he moaned and he moved as slow as he could while she got used to him being inside her. She gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. "Oh, Seth, yes, don't stop." He smiled and slowly pulled out pausing slightly before thrusting back inside her. He had to keep reminding himself to take it slow, he wasn't ready to cum just yet, but as Melissa moved her hips up to meet his thrusts he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Every sexy moan made his cock throb inside her.

She wrapped her legs around his hips and dug her nails into his back, he felt her walls tighten around him and he knew she was close. He sped up his thrusts as her breathing became more and more ragged. She cried his name and buried her face against him biting down on his shoulder. He pulled out and roughly plunged back inside her one last time as she climaxed and he came inside her.

They were both panting and clinging to each other, Seth kissed her neck and held her tight as she rode the last waves of her orgasm. Once they both managed to catch their breath, he gently pulled out of her and tossed the condom in the trash can near her bed. He laid next to her and pulled her up against him, she put her head on his chest and he gently stroked her back.

"Thank you," she whispered "that was..." Seth chuckled, "I should be thanking you, beautiful." He kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her hair. She sighed and fell asleep in his arms. He still wasn't done with her, but he figured he could let her take a little nap.


	5. Chapter 5

You were lying with your head on Seth's chest tracing that sexy vein up his arm while you were both waiting for your heartbeats to get back to a normal level. That was the third time tonight, you were in shock, you'd never had sex three times in one night before let alone three orgasms! Seth was amazing, you never truly felt comfortable being naked around anyone before, but you could tell just by looking at Seth that he believed every word he said that night – he thought you were beautiful, you pointed out the stretch marks from your pregnancy and he showed you the scar on his back from his spinal surgery and one on his knee and one on his arm. You were stubborn, you weren't ready to admit that he was telling you the truth so you pointed to the scar from your c-section and he kissed it, you showed him your weird little belly button scar from your appendectomy and he tickled you until you were gasping for air. You were on a roll now, "But Seth, I have ugly feet."

"You are worried about your feet?" He just started laughing, you still had your head on his chest and you started to giggle as you slid off him, he was laughing so hard it was like an earthquake. "Seriously, woman, everyone has ugly feet."

"Babies don't have ugly feet…"

He rolled his eyes at you, "Fine, let me rephrase that, all adults have ugly feet."

"What about foot models?"

"Oh puh-leeze, you know they PhotoShop the hell out of their gnarly feet."

"Gnarly?!" The conversation ended right there as the two of you laughed uncontrollably. You hadn't laughed that hard since, well, actually, you couldn't remember the last time you laughed like that. Your husband certainly never had silly conversations like that with you. You immediately stopped laughing and started scowling. You hated when your brain did this, it would always take a good moment and ruin your mood by tossing out a bad memory, Erick was long gone and you were still letting his ghost ruin your fun.

"What? Melissa, what's wrong? Don't make me tickle your ugly feet." You giggled and chucked a pillow at him, this man just would not let you be unhappy, you couldn't help it, you were falling head over heels in love with him. "This maybe isn't the right time, but umm, I just realized that you haven't even asked about Charlie's dad." OK, so that was a little bit of a lie, you were waiting, almost dreading, the moment, but you couldn't put it off any longer, it had to be discussed.

Seth frowned, you felt like an idiot for ruining the playful mood, but you might as well get this over with. "Well, yeah, I'm curious, but I wasn't really sure how to bring it up. You want to tell me about him?"

"Not really, but I will. I'll probably sound like a heartless bitch, but here it goes." He opened his mouth to say something and you shook your head at him "Just let me get it all out first, ok?" Where should you start? How much should you tell him? After the night you two had, you didn't want to scare Seth away, he made you feel special and that was something you hadn't felt in years.

You sat up and clutched the sheet to your chest, took a deep breath and started at the beginning. "OK, so I met Erick when I was a junior in college. We got married right after graduation, moved into an apartment together, had a baby, bought a house and then everything spiraled out of control. We were both working full time, Charlie was in daycare and it was hard to make ends meet. It all happened so fast, we lost the house and were stuck living with his parents. I wound up having to take the train to work every day, round trip, it was 4 hours plus my 8 hour work day, I was exhausted and it started affecting my health. Erick stopped working for a while and then found some bullshit job at a gym." You took a deep breath and realized that you hadn't even looked at Seth since you started talking, you were staring at your lap, at the walls, anywhere but at him. He noticed your long pause and sat up to rub your shoulders.

"We were miserable, we fought all the time. We managed to be civil long enough to exchange information about Charlie. He stayed at the gym until it closed at 11 and some nights he would sleep on the couch in front of the TV. He wouldn't answer my text messages and would never return my phone calls. Then all of a sudden he would be gone for entire weekends, a seminar for a personal trainer certificate or some specialized certification that would help him make more money. But there was never any money, he cashed his paychecks but never seemed to have enough to get to the next payday. Money disappeared from my wallet and he even took cash from Charlie. I knew he was lying to me and assumed he was cheating on me, he denied it, but of course he did, what kind of man would say, oh my bad, you caught me, I am sleeping with all the female personal trainers and half the single moms at the school yard."

You glanced up at Seth to try to guess what he was thinking. Those big puppy dog eyes were filled with emotion, you just hoped the emotion wasn't pity. Pity was something you didn't need. "About two years ago, it was a typical Sunday morning, Erick didn't come home even though he claimed he would. The house phone rang and whoever it was asked for me, which was weird since everyone I knew called or texted my cell phone. It was a cop, they found Erick's body in a hotel room, he was dead and they needed someone to come in and ID the body. Long story short, they did an autopsy and he died due to a mixture of illegal drugs and alcohol."

You didn't cry as you told the story, by that time, you had no feelings left for Erick, he wasn't the same man you met in college, the same man you married and made a baby with. The only good thing that came from that relationship was Charlie. "The hardest part was explaining the whole thing to Charlie. He remembers his dad and remembers how he was never around, so its not like he was looking for him every day. He would ask for his daddy maybe once a week or so, then after we moved back to NJ he stopped asking nearly as much. The therapists say its because the new house doesn't have anything in it to remind him of Erick. I think the therapists are full of crap, Charlie is smarter than anyone gives him credit for, he understands that his dad his dead and not coming back."

"Wow, babe, that must have been awful for you. I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that. Charlie didn't deserve that." You released the breath you didn't even realize you were holding, you didn't have anything to be ashamed of, you didn't do anything wrong, but you were still scared to tell the story. "Do you ever think about him? Do you miss him?"

"I do think about him sometimes, but its not usually a fond memory, like I said, the last few years sucked. " You shook your head, "No, I don't miss him. The man I fell in love with and the man that overdosed and killed himself were two totally different people. I had a long time to get over the first Erick. I'm not even sure which version of him was the real him, I may never know."

You were both quiet for a few minutes, until you felt the need to speak up again. "Look, Seth, I have some trust issues now because of him and well, I apologize ahead of time for any of the batshit crazy neurotic crap that I might pull."

Seth just smiled, "Babe, you have nothing to worry about. I'm either in the arena or the gym. Or, I am in a car or a hotel room with these two goons. Roman spends all his free time on the phone with his family and Dean had enough crazy in his life, he just wants to chill." You must have looked skeptical because he quickly added "You think I got this kick ass body by drinking beer and doing drugs?"

You laughed, you couldn't help it, he was so goofy sometimes. "So, now that you know all about Erick and my emotional baggage, do you still want to be with me?"

Seth looked offended, "Are you trying to get rid of me or something?"

"NO! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I swear!" Just as you were starting to feel bad, he snatched the sheet away from you and pulled you on top of him "because you know, I do have a thing for girls with ugly feet and emotional baggage." He kissed your lips, trailed kisses down your neck and started sucking on your nipples, then he slipped one hand between your legs and handed you a little square foil packet "besides, we still have plenty of condoms left."

You knew you didn't deserve him, but you decided to enjoy him for as long as he was able to put up with you. You eagerly ripped open the packet and braced yourself for orgasm number four.


	6. Chapter 6

Seth watched as Melissa ran around her bedroom at warp speed trying to get ready for work, she had already woken up Charlie and was yelling at him to get dressed and brush his teeth. She had warned the three men that the mornings were complete and utter chaos as they rushed to get out the door on time. She wasn't kidding when she said she would likely wake all three of them up. He hoped Roman took her seriously and slept with his headphones on, the Samoan was a giant pain in the ass when he was sleep deprived. The only condition she gave them when she invited them to stay with her for the weekend was that they stay in bed and out of the way until her and Charlie were in the car and on their way to school. They were on a strict schedule and didn't have any time for distractions. Of course, Charlie was a giant distraction on his own…

"MOM! I can't find my other sneaker! MOM! Where's my lunch box? MOM! You forgot to give me a spoon for my cereal." He gave her a ton of credit, she knew exactly where his other sneaker was (it was under the coffee table in the living room) and where his lunch box was (it was on the chair on the kitchen) and she reminded him that he was a big boy and could get his own spoon.

She looked back at him, leaned over the bed and gave him a kiss goodbye and flew down the stairs shouting "CHARLIE! Put your bowl in the sink, get your shoes on and let's GO! NOW!"

Once they were sure the coast was clear the three men started getting ready for their day. They were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and eating Cheerios. Dean was laughing "Man, Melissa wasn't kidding when she said it would be loud in here this morning!"

Roman was rummaging through the kitchen cabinets muttering to himself. Dean and Seth looked at each, Seth just shrugged and Dean said "Oh great, we have ourselves a grumpy giant today."

Roman slapped Dean upside the head making him spit half chewed Cheerios across the table, "I'm not grumpy, I'm hungry. You and Seth finished all the Cheerios. Besides, grown men don't eat just Cheerios for breakfast. I can't believe she doesn't have any eggs. I need protein!"

"Maybe she doesn't eat breakfast. I'll bet she drank a whole pot of coffee though. I know she programmed the pot before she went up to bed last night and when I got up there was only half a cup left in there." Seth was still surprised that Dean was the first one up and dressed that morning, normally he was the one dragging his ass. Dean noticed his shocked expression "What? I slept well, her couch is very comfortable. Must be the blanket, it looks handmade. You think she made it? If she did, you think she'll make me one? Can you ask her?"

"Oh yeah," Seth replied "I am sure she can whip you up a security blanket in her spare time."

"Awesome! Hey, wait, was that sarcasm?"

"Shut up, Dean," Roman said "So, Seth, you find out anything about Charlie's dad or did you two just have mad passionate sex all night long?"

"You had sex with her?! High five, bro!"

"SHUT UP DEAN!" Both men said at the same time. Dean just shrugged and went back to his fourth bowl of Cheerios, maybe he should have saved some for Roman.

"Actually, yea, she brought it up, like you thought she would. Turns out he's dead, drug overdose two years ago. She didn't go into much detail, but it sounds like he was a real fucktard. Only bad part about him being dead is that I'll never get the chance to kick his ass."

Roman nodded, "Yeah, man, but a dead guy can't cause any problems. You know he won't show up at her front door begging her to take him back and there won't be any custody battles. Anyway, we better get moving if we are going to make it on time for this stupid photo shoot."

Dean jumped up from his seat "Yeah, but let's clean up the kitchen first. We made a mess." The two men looked at each other in shock. "Who are you and what did you do with Dean?" Seth asked.

The photo shoot was a painful as they expected it to be, but they knew they would make it back to house long before Melissa and Charlie got home. "Hey! Don't forget, we promised Charlie ice cream sundaes for dessert."

The three men agreed that it would not be cool to forget about their promise to the little man. "Let's find a supermarket," Seth said. "We should buy a couple boxes of cereal too," added Dean.

Roman snorted at the mention of cereal. "And eggs. Maybe even bacon. Seth, your woman obviously doesn't understand the value of a good, solid breakfast."

They found a ShopRite and loaded up a shopping cart, they had three different flavors of ice cream, sprinkles, chocolate syrup, whipped cream, maraschino cherries, two dozen eggs, two pounds of bacon and six boxes of cereal. Then they decided that they should thank Melissa for letting them invade her home by cooking dinner tonight. Roman remembered seeing a grill on her back porch, so they got all the things they needed to make a big barbeque dinner.

They had just finished putting all the groceries away when the front door swung open and Charlie came running into the house. "I got 100 on my spelling test!" he screamed, then he stopped, tossed his book bag on the floor and said "oh yeah! I'm the man, I got 100!" and busted out the best Ziggle Wiggle the three men had ever seen. Dolph better be careful or Charlie was going to steal his gimmick. "MOM! Can I play video games now?"

Melissa mumbled something from the other room, Charlie assumed it was a yes and ran off to boot up the game system. Seems like the evening chaos was similar to the morning chaos, no wonder Melissa drank a whole pot of coffee every morning.

Seth found Melissa sprawled on the couch with her eyes closed rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Hey, baby, you alright?"

"Its Friday, Seth, I did it, I made it through another week!" He sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap. He was just about to kiss her when she started talking again. "Oh! Did I mention that my friend Cassie comes over every Friday night? We normally order pizza and watch SmackDown. You guys don't mind, do you? She is dying to meet you guys, she promised not to fangirl too hard."

"Of course not, its your house, invite whoever you want over. But don't worry about dinner tonight. Me and the guys got it covered. Roman is firing up your grill. There is more than enough for Cassie, I can't wait to meet her."

"Aww, you guys are cooking me dinner? That's so sweet." She put her hands on the sides of his face and pulled him in for a kiss. They sat together on the couch for a while, not talking or kissing just being together, it was comfortable. Seth knew he had to make a good impression on Cassie though, this was Melissa's best friend, she's mentioned her many times before, they had grown up together.

Dean had abandoned Roman in the kitchen in favor of playing video games with Charlie, so Seth went to help prepare dinner while Melissa called Cassie to tell her to come a little earlier than normal.

By the time the doorbell rang at 6:30, dinner was almost ready. Charlie went barreling through the house screaming "Yay! Aunt Cassie is here! This is the best Friday EVER! It's totally awesome!" Cassie and Melissa were complete physical opposites, but it was blatantly obvious how close they were. Melissa was short and curvy with black hair and brown eyes, Cassie was tall and slim with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Everyone, this is my bestest friend Cassie. Cassie, this is everyone. Now, let's eat because I am starving."

After they ate Dean entertained Charlie, while Roman and Seth cleaned up and Melissa and Cassie sat in the living room whispering and giggling. Seth really hoped they were talking about him. Then, as Charlie put it, it was FINALLY time for SmackDown and ice cream sundaes. Melissa, Cassie and Charlie were sitting on the floor, so Seth sat behind Melissa where he could massage her neck and look down her shirt. His new favorite hobby was looking down Melissa's shirt.

The three men already knew what happened since they lived it and they rarely sat down to watch the show, but watching Charlie and the two women watch the show reminded them why they worked so hard. They cheered for the faces and booed the heels, they winced at every bump and fought over who would get the bathroom first during the commercials.

The rest of the weekend was smooth sailing. They spent their days hanging out, Roman and Dean played with Charlie and Seth helped Melissa with her errands. Dean even helped clean the house, Seth and Roman were shocked, they snuck pictures of Dean vacuuming and washing dishes simply because no one who knew him would ever believe it otherwise. The days were fun and lighthearted but as soon as Charlie was tucked into bed, Seth finally had Melissa all to himself. Their nights were hot and passionate and by the time Monday morning rolled around, they had used that entire box of condoms.


	7. Chapter 7

You were in a foul mood, a really foul mood. You knew it wasn't Charlie's fault but everything he did that night pissed you off. You felt bad putting him to bed early, but since he couldn't tell time yet, he believed you when you said it was already almost 9:00. And it's not like going to bed early ever killed anyone...

Work had been insanely hectic the last two weeks, Charlie decided to abandon you in favor of spending Thanksgiving week in Boston with his grandparents and his cousins. Oh and your mother was harassing you again about how you should really make more of an effort with your appearance if you ever wanted to find a new daddy for Charlie. That was the only thing your mother and Erick's parents had in common, they believed that you needed to find a man to take care of you and Charlie. Well they could all go fuck themselves! You were doing a damned good job raising Charlie on your own. Your salary was more than enough to cover all the bills and put decent food on the table. After all the essentials were provided for you even had money left over to pay for Charlie's MMA classes and the monthly WWE pay per views and you had enough in your savings account for a down payment on a car when yours finally went to car heaven. Charlie was healthy and happy and got good grades in school. You had a stable job and friends that you could count on. So what was the big deal? You were an independent, modern woman, you didn't need a man to take care of you.

But you did need a man, you needed Seth. Yeah you talked every day - text messages, phone calls, video chats. Seth even sent you selfies - him at the gym, him at the airport, him outside the arena, him eating a hamburger. You pretty much knew what was happening every second of his day. It just wasn't the same as having him with you - sitting on his lap with your head on his shoulders feeling his strong arms wrapped around you.

You looked at the clock and knew it would be a few hours before Seth called. You needed to relax, you didn't want him seeing you all wound up like this. You had already taken a long hot shower and it didn't help. You closed your eyes and pictured Seth's biceps, his chest and those sexy hip dents, just thinking about him made you wet and your body ached for him. You slipped your fingers inside yourself and tried to pretend it was Seth. His long fingers thrusting in and out of you while he rubbed your clit with his thumb. You kept up the pace for what felt like forever, but you couldn't make yourself cum. It just wasn't enough, you needed to feel his warm body pressed up against you and hear his voice in your ear telling you how beautiful you were and how he loved watching you cum. You growled and punched your bed, this wasn't helping at all.

You looked at the stack of beat up Janet Evanovich paperbacks on your night table. You bought a bunch of the Stephanie Plum series whenever you saw them in the bargain bins. You could grab any book and open to any chapter and start reading. It would take your mind off whatever was bothering you as you were distracted by the tales of the two inept bounty hunters from New Jersey. Not even that was enough tonight.

By the time Seth's face popped up on your screen you were sitting in your bed with a bottle of wine, a container of chocolate ice cream and a bag chips. "Hey gorge... Whoa, babe, what's going on over there?"

"Hey sexy! Oh nothing just feeding my face and sucking on a wine bottle until I pass out!"

"Baby, how much wine have you had?"

You grabbed the bottle and shook it, it felt light, you squinted and peered into the bottle. It was empty! How did that happen? You turned it upside down to show Seth. "I need more wine, baby. I think I have another bottle downstairs."

"Melissa, that's probably not such a good idea... You are looking a little flushed."

"Oh bite me! I don't need you telling me what to do! I can take care of myself! I am a big girl, Seth! And if I want more wine, than dammit, I will get more wine!" You stood up and the whole room started to spin, ok, maybe he was right, more wine was a bad idea... You plopped back down on your bed and burst into tears.

You were sobbing and hiccupping and your nose was running and you just knew it was ugly, but you couldn't stop, you couldn't even talk. You buried your face in a pillow. You could hear Seth desperately trying to get you to calm down, he'd never seen you cry before. You managed to stop crying and you wiped your nose across your pillow, "Sorry, that was gross. I know..."

"Baby, what's wrong? Talk to me. Oh and looks like your ice cream is melting, you might want to move it to the floor."

Ewwww, melty chocolate ice cream was smeared all over your sheets. Ok, so you would have to find clean ones... You sighed, "oh, Seth, I'm sorry. It's just everything sucks, nothing is going right lately, I mean, hell, I can't even make myself cum anymore!"

You'd never seen such a shocked expression on Seth's face before, he blinked at you a few times, opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again. Poor guy, you made him all tongue tied, you couldn't blame him though, you couldn't believe you said that out loud, that was totally the wine's fault. "Sorry, guess I did have too much wine." you mumbled as you hung your head in shame.

"Melissa, you don't have to apologize. I understand. I just flipped out on Dean for no reason, we were about to start throwing punches when Roman managed to separate us."

"It's been too long since we've been together. I miss you so much, it hurts." You really looked at him for the first time, Seth looked as shitty as you felt. "I have a confession... I lied to Charlie about what time it was and put him to bed an hour early."

You still felt bad about that, but Seth, he thought it was hilarious. He was roaring with laughter, you couldn't help it, his laugh was contagious, you tried not to laugh too. "It's not funny! I feel really guilty about it."

You went back and forth with Seth sharing the shitty parts of your day. Finally, you got to the part that was bothering you the most. "Charlie decided to go with Erick's parents to Boston for Thanksgiving week. He wants to see his cousins."

Seth's face lit up, "Baby, that's great!"

"Great?! How in the hell is that great? He picked THEM over ME. I'm his MOTHER, I bust my ass for him, and the little shit ditches me! I'll be alone. Even my mom has plans, she is going to DC with my aunt and uncle."

"It's great because you can come spend the week on the road with me. I'll make all the arrangements, just tell me what time they are picking up Charlie."

"Well... I do have a ton of vacation time banked. I guess I could take off... Wait, but don't you share a hotel room with Roman and Dean? That would be weird..."

"Don't be silly, I would get us our own room. We'd probably still share the same car, but I want you all to myself, just me and you and a king sized bed."

"Hmmmm... I dunno, I like to save my vacation time for emergencies..."

"Melissa, this is an emergency, you haven't been pleasured properly in over three weeks. And I promise, you WILL cum many, many times that week." He said wiggling his eyebrows at you.

You agreed to let Seth make your travel arrangements for the week, you were a little uneasy about it, but it was impossible to say no to him. You chatted back and forth for a while until you couldn't stop yawning. "You look like you need to get some sleep, text me in the morning like you always do."

"No, Seth, I won't be able to fall asleep without you, please don't go yet." You sounded so desperate but you didn't care, so much for being an independent woman...

"Ok, baby, lay down and prop the phone next to you on a pillow. I'll stay on until I see you fall asleep, then I'll disconnect."

You did exactly what he told you to and within minutes you were sound asleep. Too bad you knew you'd have a monster hangover in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Seth was pacing back and forth in the backstage area of the arena, she should be here any minute now. He hoped she wasn't too disappointed that he couldn't meet her at the airport, but he figured the limo he sent would soften the blow. He couldn't believe that he managed to convince Melissa to spend a week travelling through the Midwest with him. It wasn't exciting, there were no sites to see, the weather was cold and dreary, they had shows almost every night, and she was many miles away from Charlie. He hoped the fact that she was willing to meet him on the road meant that she felt the same way about him as he did about her. He was in love, he'd never been in love before, but he was sure this is what love felt like. She was all he ever thought about, he knew he talked about her nonstop, Dean was kind enough to point that out, that was what triggered their almost fist fight. He knew that was a stupid reason for punching one of his best friends in the face, but he really wanted to hit someone that night. He would have decked Roman for getting in the middle of them, but he was pretty sure he would be on the losing end of a brawl with the Samoan powerhouse.

"Um, hi, I'm looking for Seth. No, no, its not like that, he is expecting me! Its true!" Seth looked up as soon as he heard her voice, security was giving her a hard time, this goon had his hands on his woman! He was trying to push her out the door! "Ow, stop, you are hurting me!" He took off running "No, man, stop it, get your grimy hands off her, she is with me!"

The goon still had has hand on Melissa's arm, he looked at Seth and looked back at Melissa. "She is actually with you? Do you know how many girls come in here claiming that one of you guys are waiting for them?"

Melissa was terrified, Seth could tell that this guy was hurting her. "I said get your hands off my woman or so help me god I will beat the ever loving piss out of you." He was ready to rip his arms off and beat him with them.

"Chill man, just doing my job" he said as he finally let Melissa go. She ran into his arms and buried her face against the side of his neck. He could tell she was trying not to cry, he was furious, he was going to find someone and get this rent-a-cop fired. There was no reason to try to break her wrist, Melissa looked nothing like those girls standing outside pretending to be dating a wrestler. She was wearing jeans, a white t-shirt and a brown cardigan sweater, what kind of ring rat wears a cardigan?!

He squeezed her tight and whispered "I'm so sorry, baby. Did he hurt you?" He took a deep breath and was calmed by her scent, she always smelled like vanilla. "Let me see your wrist, I can take you to the trainer." He tried to pull away to get a look at what that jerk did to her but she wouldn't let go of him, she just squeezed him tighter. "Don't let go yet, please. I missed you so much." She looked up at him with tears still in her eyes, he wiped them away and kissed her lips. She licked his bottom lip and slipped her tongue in his mouth. He groaned and pulled her closer, holding her tight and letting his tongue dance around the inside of her mouth. Yes, this was what he needed, he felt calmer already. He needed Melissa in his arms.

Melissa was finally willing to let go of him, she insisted that her wrist was fine and that he was being overprotective by wanting her to have the trainer look at it. Seth was just buying time before walking back into the locker room area, he was discretely trying to readjust himself so that all the guys wouldn't notice the tent in his pants. Melissa noticed though, she giggled, "I promise I will help you take care of that later."

They walked into the catering area holding hands. Dean and Roman both hugged Melissa, "Hey, how's my Charlie?" Dean asked.

The three of you just looked at him, "Your Charlie?" you asked at the same time.

Dean blushed, "Yeah, uh, well, you know, he's my buddy and all, and I, uhh… I kinda miss the little guy."

Seth just shook his head, Melissa smiled, he knew it made her proud knowing that Charlie had such a calming influence on Dean. "Well, he is with his cousins, but he is supposed to call me before bed, you can talk to him too, if you want."

Dean grinned, "Thanks! You are the best mom ever. Hey, Seth, haven't you offered your woman anything to eat? She travelled all this way and you haven't even offered her a cup of coffee. I'll hit up the buffet line and make a dish up."

"You hear that, Seth, I am the best mom ever." Melissa was grinning, he loved that smile. Seth wasn't sure what the hell was up with Dean, as long as she was smiling that that, he didn't care. He reluctantly left Melissa at catering and went to get ready for his match, he and Roman were putting the titles on the line against The Real Americans, he wasn't looking forward to Antonio Cesaro's giant swing, but at least they weren't dropping the belts.

"Why is it always me?" Seth grumbled as they loaded up the car, "Really, Roman, you could have taken the giant swing, why is always me?"

"Stop your bitching and get your ass in the car." Dean was laughing his ass off, he thought it was great, "man, too bad this was a house show, if it happened on Raw or SmackDown, I would already have a dozen gifs to watch all night long. Weeeee there goes Seth! Ahahahahahaha!"

Melissa slapped Dean upside the head and scooted into the car. "Shut up Dean," she said.

Roman snorted, "She fits in perfectly, she is already telling Dean to shut up!"

Finally, they were at the hotel, Seth opened the door to their room and tossed their bags to the side. He put the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door and slid the dead bolt across. Their reunion night hadn't started out all that well, but he was determined to make it end perfectly. Melissa already kicked off her shoes and was taking off her cardigan when he scooped her up and smothered her lips with a kiss, she gasped and he plunged his tongue into her mouth. He broke the kiss long enough to pull both their shirts off, then he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He waited too long for her, 5 weeks was way too long, he would never let it be that long again.

He pinned her against the wall and devoured her breasts, she was panting and moaning his name and the more she moaned the more frenzied he became. He unzipped her jeans and held her ass in one hand while he pulled her pants off with the other, he quickly got rid of his pants after pulling a condom out of his pocket. He couldn't think straight, the only thing that mattered was getting inside her. He rammed his cock inside her, she was tight, oh god, she was so tight. She yelped at his forcefulness, he had never taken her like this before, he thought he was hurting her until she dug her nails into his back and started biting his neck. It wasn't long before he felt her arching her hips into him and meeting his thrusts; she was gasping his name and begging him not to stop. She tightened her grip on him and screamed out his name, he kept thrusting into her as her body shook with pleasure, her orgasm sent him over the edge, he claimed her mouth as his own orgasm took over.

He held her shaking body and started to feel guilty for roughing her up like that. He acted like an animal, he'd never done that before, never even wanted to. He looked into her eyes expecting to see anger or disgust, whatever she was feeling, he deserved it. Instead she gazed into his eyes and ran her fingers through his hair, "Seth, that was amazing. How do you always know exactly what I need, especially when I don't even know what I need half the time?"

He carried her over to the bed and turned the blankets down, "Um, actually, I was about to apologize for being a selfish dick."

She kissed him, long and deep and passionate, "Seth, you don't have a selfish bone in your body," she said as soon as she broke the kiss, "I don't deserve you."

"No, Melis, I don't deserve you, you need someone who can be there for you every day, someone who can help you with the cleaning and the shopping and raising Charlie."

"Oh no, no, no, not you too. You just stop it right now. I don't need help raising Charlie, I've been doing a damned good job by myself for the last two years! Besides, its not like I had much help before then either. Its always been all me!"

He was shocked at how angry she was, "That's not what I meant, babe. You are the best mom a kid could ever ask for. Charlie is an amazing little boy. It just hurts me seeing how stressed out you are, you need some time for you."

Melissa just sighed and leaned her head against his chest, "well, that's why I am here with you this week."

They were both exhausted, neither one of them had been sleeping well. Seth pulled the blankets over them and wrapped his body around hers. He kissed her and they both fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

You felt better than you had in the last five weeks, Seth was amazing, you didn't care where you were or what you were doing as long as you were with him. You looked over at the man of your dreams who was still sleeping next to you, he had his arm tossed across your midsection and he was snoring softly, his hair all fluffy. Its official, there was no turning back now, you were in love, should you tell him? What if he didn't feel the same way? It would ruin everything you guys had going on. You were still weighing the pros and cons of telling Seth that you loved him when heard your cell phone ringing and jumped up to figure out where you left it before Seth ripped all your clothes off the night before, it was probably Charlie.

"Hi Mommy! I am being a good boy!"

"Hey Charlie! That's very good. Are you having fun?"

"Yes, we are playing and coloring and running around and being really noisy and I got STICKERS! But, I have to tell you something, its a secret, you have to promise not to tell anyone."

That made you a little nervous, but he sounded happy, so it couldn't be that bad, "Sure, bud, tell me."

"Well... its just that, Freddy the Frog misses you and he couldn't sleep last night."

You smiled, Charlie and his stuffed frog had been best friends for years now, you couldn't believe that frog has held up so well, "Aww, Poor Freddy, well, its a good thing that he has you to keep him company."

"Oh yeah, Mommy, I am a great big brother, I just hugged him until he fell asleep!"

Ugh, your heart was breaking, what were you thinking letting him go so far away for so long?! "Wow, you really are a good big brother. Is Freddy OK today?"

"Yes Mommy! Oh, I have to go, we are going to eat spaghetti now! I love you, Mommy! And Freddy loves you too!"

You hung up and sighed, sometimes you forgot that Charlie was only 6 years old, was a week too long for him to be away? You let him go so that you could jump on a plane and fuck your boyfriend senseless. What the hell kind of mother are you? But then again, how upset could he really be if he hung up on you just because the spaghetti was ready? He would be fine, he was with his grandparents and his aunt and uncle and his twin cousins, with all those people around he wouldn't have enough time to miss you too much. At least you hoped he wouldn't...

Seth came up behind you and traced his finger up and down your spine, it gave you goosebumps, "Who's Freddy?" he asked.

"Oh Seth, you are so silly, you've met Freddy a dozen times," Seth looked confused, you were probably going to hell for teasing him like this, but you couldn't help it "You know, chubby little guy, follows Charlie everywhere, he has the bright blue mohawk."

"What the hell are you talking about? Why did you tell Charlie that he is a good big brother?"

You started laughing and ran off back to bedroom as you yelled over your shoulder, "Freddy is Charlie's stuffed frog!"

Seth caught up with you faster than you thought he would, he lifted you up and playfully tossed you on the bed and started tickling you. "No, Seth, no!" you shouted between giggles "Stop! Please, I can't breathe!"

Seth stopped tickling you but he didn't move, he just hovered over your body smirking at you. That was when you realized that you were still both naked. He traced his fingers from your sides, down your hips, down the outside of your thigh all the way to your knee, he smiled at you and traced his fingers back up the inside of your thigh gently spreading your legs apart. "Oh, so, getting tickled turns you on, huh?" he said as he lowered his head and kissed his way down your body until his mouth was hovering between your legs. You held your breath as he looked up at you dragged his tongue between your folds, "mmmm... baby, you are so wet." Then he flicked your clit with his tongue, you gasped, holy hell, that felt good. Seth kept teasing you with his tongue, he'd get you to the point where you were about to cum and then he'd stop, it was torture, the best torture you'd ever experienced. Finally, you couldn't take it anymore, you needed him to fuck you "Please, Seth, please, I need you inside me."

Seth grinned, "As you wish," he said as he slipped two fingers inside you.

"Ooohh, Seth," that felt good, but that wasn't what you needed, you needed his cock. "That's not what I meant, baby."

"Oh? Its not? Well, what exactly did you mean?" He's going to make you say it out loud, you've never said those words out loud before, you never begged a man to fuck you. He was still fingering you, you were close to cumming, then, he stopped. "Tell me what you need, baby."

Oh good lord, he looked so sexy with his hair all messy and you wanted, no, you needed him right now, "Seth, I need your cock inside me." He grinned, "Baby, I've been dreaming of the day you'd ask me to do that!" He quickly produced a condom, you didn't even care where he was hiding it that whole time, and he was positioned at your entrance, his head poking at you, teasing you. "Stop teasing me and fuck me already!"

"My, my, what a bossy little thing you are!" he said as he slowly slid himself inside you, you moaned as he filled you with his cock. He paused once he was fully inside you and then wrapped his arms around you, kissing you as he slowly thrust in and out. "Faster," you gasped. Seth sped up, thrusting faster and harder, you arched your back and moved with him, you were so close so many times, it wouldn't be long before you came. You kissed his neck and moaned his name as you felt your orgasm building up, Seth felt it too and he started moving even faster, quick hard thrusts, he gasped your name and you both came together.

You laid together tangled in the sheets, you realized Seth's phone had been ringing for the last few minutes, he stumbled over to the other side of the room to get it and you pinched his ass. He turned around and winked at you, you'd been wanting to do that for a long time now. That ass, god, you were a lucky woman, you would have to send a thank you note to the man who invented CrossFit. Turns out you guys were late for brunch, you were supposed to be meeting Dean and Roman at the diner down the block. You both threw on whatever clothes you could find and unsuccessfully tried to tame your hair.

You strolled into the diner and saw Dean and Roman chuckling at you "You two have a long night?" Dean asked wiggling his eyebrows at you. You blushed as Roman and Seth slapped him upside the head at the same time "Yeah, yeah, I know, SHUT UP DEAN!" You couldn't help it, it was too funny, you forgot to be embarrassed and started laughing. Dean winked at you.

You were in awe at how much those boys ate, eggs, bacon, ham, sausage, toast, hash browns, yeah, they were big muscular men, but holy cow, you'd never seen so many eggs on one table before. You polished off your omelet and toast and saw all three men eying your hash browns. "You gonna eat those?" Roman asked. "Hey man, if anyone gets my woman's hash browns, its gonna be me!" Seth started reaching for your dish when Dean blew a spit ball at him from across the table, "Anyone gonna ask me if I want them?" he asked. Forks were coming at you from all directions, you knew it was just a matter of time before they started brawling over your leftovers.

You didn't want to have to do it, but you had no choice "Freeze! All three of you!" you said in your "Mom Voice". All three men stopped and stared at you with their forks dangling in the air. Its a good thing you had all those years of practice from yelling at Charlie, or you would have died laughing at the looks on their faces. "For the record, no, I am not going to eat my hash browns and yes you can have them, BUT, you have to SHARE with each other." They all groaned, "I'll divide them up!" Dean said as he reached for your dish, you slapped his hand away, "No, I will divide them up." You saw the waitress staring at you from across the restaurant, you got her attention and asked for more coffee, you had a feeling you'd be using your Mom Voice again before the day was over.

You left the boys to handle the bill and walked outside, it was your favorite time of year, you were texting with Cassie when you looked up and saw Dean come out and walk towards you. "Hey, Melissa, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, I was kinda thinking about Charlie and Christmas and I want to get him something, but I don't know what he needs, you know?"

You smiled, you knew the perfect gift that Dean could get for Charlie, "You know that last set of WWE figures that came out?" He nodded, "Well, I can't find them in the stores anywhere, apparently no one in northern New Jersey watches wrestling. I was going to order them online, but..."

Dean cut you off, "No! I can get them! I will check out the merchandise booths before the show, I am sure they will have them there!" Then he stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground.

"Is there something else you wanted to ask me?"

"Welll... uh, speaking of Christmas, I know Seth was going to spend our off time with you, and I was wondering if maybe I could tag along? I can watch Charlie and you and Seth can go out, I'll vacuum, clean the bathrooms, anything, whatever you want. Its just that, I really don't want to go back to Ohio and its depressing sitting in a hotel room all alone on fucking Christmas eating Cup O' Noodle and watching Miracle on 34th Street."

Poor Dean, your heart broke for him, "Of course, you can stay with us! Charlie will be over the moon to have you there!" You knew Dean had a rough childhood, so you weren't surprised that he didn't want to go home and there was no way you would let one of your friends be alone and depressed on Christmas. He grinned and wrapped you in a bear hug lifting you off your feet "You are the best! Thank you! This will be the best Christmas ever!"

"Hey! Ambrose! Get your hands off my woman!" Dean dropped you so fast you almost fell. He wrapped Seth in a bear hug and announced that he was invited over for Christmas dinner. He put one arm around each of your shoulders, "I love you guys! Does Charlie still believe in Santa? Can we bake cookies? Do you hang up stockings? Eggnog, we will definitely need eggnog!" You shook your head and looked at Seth, he wasn't looking nearly as excited as Dean was, you weren't sure if it was because Dean still had his arm around your shoulders or because he didn't want his friend joining you guys for Christmas. You weren't sure what the big deal was, I mean, it was Dean... Then you realized that you were hosting your mother, your sister and that poor man who married her for Christmas day, this would be interesting... You wondered how your mother would react to your new boyfriend, you were positive that a man with long two-toned hair who traveled around the world 300 days a year beating up other men wasn't what she had in mind when she said you needed to find a new daddy for Charlie.

The week went by so fast. Yeah, spending hours in the car cramped between two giant men wasn't the way you thought you'd be spending your first vacation in over seven years, but you were having more fun than you imagined possible. Seth had some obligations to fulfill outside of the ring like interviews, autograph signings and photo shoots, so you passed that time hanging out on the sidelines reading a book, checking your work email, texting with Cassie or talking on the phone with Charlie. You loved watching the shows from backstage and watched every single match, it was mind boggling watching what went into putting on a live show. But by far, your favorite part of every day was going back to the hotel with Seth. And it wasn't just the sex that was awesome, you could talk for hours, you could talk about everything and nothing, and you could just sit in each others arms and not talk at all.

You were laying in bed facing each other, it was one of those nights where you were both feeling silly, you were discussing the differences between regular bacon and turkey bacon. Seth was twirling a strand of your hair and laughing at you as you told him about how your mother tried to trick Charlie into eating a turkey hot dog. That's when your mouth kept talking even though your brain was telling it to stop. "I love you," you blurted out. Seth stopped laughing and looked at you, oh shit, why the hell did you say that? You squeezed your eyes closed, nooooooo, he was quiet for so long, you were begging him to say something and dreading what he would say at the same time. You opened your eyes and looked back at him surprised to see tears in his eyes, he stroked the side of your face "I love you, too" he whispered. You were overjoyed, you felt tears in your eyes as he pulled you close and softly kissed your lips. That night you made love, long, slow, passionate love, it was the best night of your life, although every night with Seth was the best night of your life.


	10. Chapter 10

The week went far too fast, Seth wasn't ready to say goodbye to Melissa. He knew she missed Charlie and felt a little guilty about being away from him for so long. They were flying out from the same airport, Seth would spend the next few weeks overseas with the WWE and then he would be with Melissa and Charlie for Christmas. And apparently, so would Dean.

He held her close and tried to ignore the lump in his throat, "I love you, babe. I'm really going to miss you."

She looked up at him and smiled sadly, "I love you too, Seth. I can't believe it, I never thought I'd be able to fall in love again."

He knew he had to let her go, she couldn't afford to miss her flight. He gave her one last kiss, a long deep passionate kiss that would have to last them both for the next three weeks. She broke the embrace and walked towards her gate, he knew she was holding back her tears. She was trying to be strong, she knew it would kill him to see her crying. She was always worrying more about his feelings than hers.

Seth stood there long after he couldn't see Melissa anymore. He finally stuffed his hands in his pockets and stomped over to where he was supposed to meet the rest of the roster. He put his headphones on and blasted his iPod scowling at everyone he passed. Even Dean was smart enough not to try to talk to him.

Being overseas made it almost impossible to talk with Melissa. They kept in touch mostly by text messages with a few quick phone calls squeezed in whenever they both had a spare minute. But video chats just didn't work out very often. It sucked, the only time Seth wasn't pissed off was when he was in the ring or in the gym.

He was pouting in their hotel room when Dean came running in with half a dozen shopping bags. "I got it! I got the whole series of figures for Charlie! I even found a kickass ring. Man, I can't wait to see the kid's face!" Dean started trying to put all the toys in his suitcase without damaging the boxes, "How awesome is Melissa? I've never been so excited for a holiday before. Shit, I didn't get her anything yet. What should I get her? Yo, what did you get her?"

Seth lost it, what the hell, Melissa was his woman, this was their first Christmas together and Dean had to invite himself to the party. "What the fuck is up with you and her anyway?"

Dean looked shocked, "What's the big deal, Rollins?! We are just friends."

"You keep your fucking hands off my woman, Ambrose. Or else..."

"Or else what? Whattaya gonna do about it? You are acting like a dick."

Just then Roman walked in looked at his two best friends and sighed, "Listen assholes, I'm not breaking up another fight between you two." Seth stormed out of the room, making sure to shove Dean on his way out, he had no idea where he was going and he didn't really care, he just had to clear his head.

Roman looked at Dean, "What did you do this time?"

Dean shrugged, "I got no idea man, he's been impossible since Melissa left. Wanna see the toys I got for Charlie?"

A few hours later Seth was sitting at the hotel bar nursing his second beer. What the hell was wrong with him? He knew there was nothing going on between Melissa and Dean and there never would be. So why did their friendship piss him off so much?

"You weren't answering your phone," Roman said as he sat down next to him at the bar and ordered a beer.

"The only person I want to talk to is Melissa."

"Seth, you knew it was going to be like this when you started dating her."

Seth nodded and took a swig of his beer, "I knew it would be rough, but I had no idea it would hurt this much. I haven't even seen her face since I left her at the airport."

"I hate to say this, but Dean is right, you are acting like a dick." The two men sat in silence as they finished their beers. Seth picked up the tab, to apologize for being a dick. "There is a jewelry store a few miles from here that has good recommendations from the hotel staff. I need to get Christmas gifts for my girls, wanna join me?"

Seth nodded, "Lets grab some food on the way." He had some gifts for Melissa, but he still needed something big. Maybe Dean was right, not about him being a dick, but about it being the best Christmas ever.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the day before Christmas Eve, you knew the boys would be here any minute and you were going over your mental checklist. You were 99% positive that you had everything you needed.

"Mommy! Your phone! It's Roman!" Charlie yelled.

"Stop answering my cell phone Charlie! Hey Roman, what's up?"

You heard Roman chuckling on the other line, "I just wanted to wish you and Charlie a Merry Christmas."

"Aww, thanks Roman. Merry Christmas to you guys too!"

"Look, I also wanted to give you a heads up, Dean and Seth have been at each others throats the last few weeks. Seth claims Dean is antagonizing him and Dean claims Seth is being a dick."

You frowned, that didn't sound like them "Well which one is right?"

"They both are, actually. Sorry, but you will have three kids this week."

"They are here! Mommy! They are here!" You said goodbye to Roman and before you could stop him Charlie ran outside to meet Seth and Dean. "Charlie! You don't have shoes on! Or a coat! Get back inside NOW!"

Seth came in with Charlie tossed over his shoulder and planted a big wet sloppy kiss on your lips. "Aww come on you two, not in front of the kids!" Dean rescued Charlie and carried him into the kitchen, "So kid, where does your mom keep the cookies?"

You grinned at Seth, "I missed you so much! Kiss me again."

Charlie wanted to have a picnic in front of the Christmas tree. So the four of you were sitting on a blanket on your living room floor. Dean and Seth treated you to sushi and Charlie was polishing off his last chicken nugget. You were going over the schedule for the next two days.

"Ok, so tomorrow will be fun, it's us and Cassie and her new boyfriend. The only thing we need to do before they get here is bake cookies for Santa."

Charlie jumped up, "Yeah! Santa likes chocolate chip and sugar cookies with red frosting!"

"Exactly. Then Christmas Day will be torture. My mother and my little sister and her husband will be here. And pretty much everything I do will be totally wrong." You sighed and looked at your boys, "I am so happy to have you two here, it will be nice to have someone else on Team Melissa."

You still had presents to wrap so you left the boys to their video games and locked yourself in your bedroom. You had a "special" gift for Seth and you were starting to feel nervous about it so you called Cassie. "I dunno, Cas, what if he hates it?"

"Oh please, Melz, this is Seth we are talking about here. He will love it."

You were staring at the red skimpy lace teddy with its matching teeny panties and you were starting to have an anxiety attack, "But Cas, remember what happened when I surprised Erick with lacy lingerie?! He didn't even care! I felt so stupid!"

"Melissa, stop it, Seth is not Erick. Seth will probably choke on his tongue when he sees you in that getup. Do it tonight or I will rat your ass out at the dinner table tomorrow night!"

"Cassie! You wouldn't do that in front of Charlie?!"

"Wanna bet?! Anyway, I gotta go. Things to do. Wear the lacy thing!" Cassie was right of course, Seth was not Erick.

You hollered down the stairs for Charlie to get ready for bed. Seth offered to tuck him in and Dean decided to crash on the couch again. Either he really loved late night TV or he heard about the Mickey Mouse sheets in the guest room...

You took a deep breath and looked at yourself in the mirror. You actually looked pretty good, those hours on the elliptical machine were really paying off. You just hoped you weren't about to make a fool out of yourself. "Hey, babe, is it safe to come in?"

"Yeah, all the presents are wrapped." Seth came in, closed the door behind him "Man, Charlie was pooped. The little guy passed out cold as soon as... Oh. Wow. Melissa. Wow."

Seth looked you up and down and licked his lips. "I thought maybe you'd like an early Christmas present." Thanks to Seth's fondness for skinny jeans, you could already tell how much he enjoyed his gift.

He licked his lips again and whispered "You are beautiful."

You slowly walked across the room and wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him, rubbing your body against him. You couldn't believe his reaction, it was instant, you felt incredibly sexy. "You are overdressed, Seth, time to lose the shirt," you whispered in his ear. He pulled his shirt off and you were back on him kissing his neck before he even tossed his shirt on the floor. "Now, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything baby, anything, just ask me." You grinned, you had been wanting to ask him this forever, but were too embarrassed, something about red lace made you feel bold. "Flex for me."

Seth grinned and curled his arm, you almost had an orgasm just looking at it. You licked his biceps, tracing the outlines of his muscles with the tip of your tongue. You backed up and he flexed his pecs at you, "Like what you see, baby?"

You didn't answer with words, you kissed his lips, then nibbled your way down his neck and chest, and pulled one of his nipples between your teeth. Seth growled and ran his fingers through your hair. You teased his other nipple while rubbing his erection through his jeans. "Your poor cock, not enough room for it in these tight pants." Seth opened his mouth to say something but stopped as you slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to his knees, you pushed him against the wall and licked your lips as you started stroking him.

Seth watched in amazement as you kneeled down in front of him and licked the top of his cock. You looked up and him and slid your mouth his erection. You sucked and licked and squeezed his balls while he held your hair and moaned your name. You felt his body tense up and you knew he was close, you released his cock and stood up, "Not yet baby, I have plans for you," you said as you strolled across the room towards the bed.

You yelped in surprise when Seth grabbed you from behind and tossed you on your bed. He pulled the top of your lingerie down and released your breasts he eagerly sucked on one while kneading the other in his big hand. His other hand reached between your legs and you felt him smile around your breast. "These must be the tiniest panties I've ever seen," he said as he ripped them off.

You used he distraction to roll him onto his back and straddle his hips. You leaned over him, dangling your breasts in his face to get a condom from your night table. You slowly opened the condom and rolled it over his cock. Then you raised yourself over him, positioned him at your entrance and filled yourself with his throbbing erection. You both moaned as you started moving up and down, riding him, you wanted to take it slow and enjoy it, but as soon as you looked in his eyes you lost all control. He licked his lips and put his hands on your hips moving you faster and raising his hips to slam into you. You wrapped your arms around him as you both frantically thrust against each other. "Baby, I'm not gonna last much longer," he gasped into your ear, catching your earlobe between his teeth. Hearing his raspy voice and feeling his body tighten under you sent you over the edge, you collapsed on top of him as you lost control of your body. You felt him cum as your walls tightened around him.

You laid like that for a long time, your arms and legs tangled together and him still inside you. Seth finally broke the embrace to clean himself up. He grinned at you "That was the best Christmas present ever. Red is my new favorite color." You giggled as he pulled you close and wrapped his strong arms around you.


	12. Chapter 12

Every time Seth looked at Melissa he pictured her in that red lacy thing, he grinned like an idiot all day long. After they were done baking cookies, Melissa sent him and Dean to the store to pick up some last minute things - milk, Italian bread and salad makings.

"Bro, you are on the moon today," Dean said as soon as they were alone. Seth didn't have the urge to punch him once since they walked into her house.

"Yeah, man. I'm sorry. I was impossible to be around the last few weeks."

"You still think I'm trying to make a move on your woman?"

Seth was embarrassed, he felt bad for not trusting Dean. "Nah, man. I was paranoid, I know you would never do that."

The evening was relaxed and they all had a great time. Charlie was bouncing off the walls, he kept checking this website that Melissa found to see where Santa was.

They were eating dessert when Cassie asked if they would be around on New Years Eve. "Yeah. We have a flight to Colorado late on the first," Dean replied.

Cassie grinned, "Melz, drop Charlie off with your mom and we can hit the clubs! There's already a big group of us."

Dean jumped all over it, "That sounds awesome, let's party!"

Seth looked at Melissa, he could tell she was thinking the same thing he was. "Hmmmm... I could let Charlie spent the night at my mom's but you know how much I hate bars. I'd rather spend a quiet evening at home. Unless, Seth, do you want to go clubbing?"

He grinned, "A quiet evening sounds good to me."

"MOM! We have to go to bed soon! Santa is almost at the Americas!" They all laughed, Cassie and the boys cleaned up while Melissa got Charlie ready for bed.

Seth went upstairs and found Melissa pacing in her bedroom. "What's wrong baby?"

"Ugh! Christmas! Erick and I met at a Christmas party and he proposed on Christmas. Even as a kid Christmas sucked. And as a grown ass woman I still have to put up with my mother's shit on Christmas."

Just one more reason for Seth to be happy that man was six feet under, he ruined Christmas for Melissa. "How about we make some new memories, just me, you and Charlie."

"You are exactly right," she said. "In fact, I have another early present for you."

Seth grinned remembering last night's present, he pulled her close for a kiss but she pushed him away. "Down boy! There isn't any lace involved. This one is, well, it's probably cheesy."

"I love cheese! Lay it on me, baby!" She walked over to her dresser and pulled a tiny box out of the top drawer and handed it to him.

"Seth, thank you for being so amazing. You make me feel beautiful and special and sexy all at the same time and I never felt any of those things before." He opened the box and pulled out a single key hanging on a silver key ring with a house shaped charm. "It's the key to the front door, I want you to know that my home is your home and you are always welcome here."

Seth was shocked, he knew she loved and trusted him, but this was huge, this house was a symbol of her freedom and she wanted to share it with him. He felt a lump in his throat, he pulled her close and whispered in her ear "Now this is the best present anyone has ever given me. Now let's get naked and get in bed."

They all woke up to the sound of Charlie screaming "He came! He came! There's a million presents! Come on!"

Charlie had quite the stash! Legos from Santa, WWE action figures from Dean, a stack of WWE t-shirts and DVDs from Seth and Transformers from Melissa. The grown ups exchanged gifts while Charlie tore open all his toys. Seth looked at Dean and realized that he had never seen his friend so happy before. He made them all wear Santa hats and he was just as excited as Charlie when he was opening his presents. He really was acting like an ass wishing he wasn't staying with them.

All of a sudden it was time for company to arrive, Seth saw Melissa giving herself a little pep talk before she opened the door to let her family in. He couldn't help but wonder if she was overreacting, how bad could it be?

He quickly realized exactly how bad it could be. Melissa laid out some light appetizers - cheese, crackers and a veggie platter - her mother pushed it all to the side and put out the hot appetizers that she brought with her. After they were all settled and eating, she asked Melissa to go into the kitchen with her. Dean caught his eye and they both realized that shit was about to go down.

"So, why are those people here?"

"Because they are my friends, Mom. And you realize that they can all hear us, the kitchen isn't that far away from the living room."

"Do you really think they are a good influence on Charlie?"

"Do you really think they would be here if I thought they weren't good people?"

Charlie climbed into Seth's lap and whispered, "You are good people." Seth hugged him and looked at Dean again, they both noticed her sister smirking in corner by the appetizers. Seth's blood was starting to boil.

"Which one are you supposedly sleeping with again?!"

"Seth is my boyfriend and Dean is his best friend. Anything more than that is none of your business."

"Grandma is gonna make Mommy cry," Charlie whispered agin. Seth started to get up, but Dean stopped him, "No, too obvious. I got this one. You take care of Charlie."

Seth watched his friend stroll into the kitchen and wondered how he was going to salvage this. "Yo! Melz! You got anymore of those little cracker things?! They are the shit, man." Seth was holding his breath to keep from laughing, his best friend was about to cut a promo.

"Which one is he?" He heard her mother ask.

"This is D..." Melissa started to answer her mother when Dean cut her off. "Yeah, my best bud in there is dating this hottie here. Me? Just think of me as the annoying and over protective little brother. So, how 'bout those crackers, Melz?"

And after that, everyone managed to mind their manners and gather around the dinner table. Part way through dinner Charlie tugged on his arm, "Seth? Do you love Mommy?"

"Yes, Charlie, I love your mommy very much." Seth looked around the table, Melissa and Dean were the only ones who heard. "Do you love me too?"

"Of course I do Charlie! I love you just as much as I love your mommy." The little guy thought for a minute and then dropped a bombshell, "Does that mean you are going to get married? And then you can be my Dad!" Everyone at the table was gawking at him, Melissa was stunned, her mother was repulsed and Dean was getting ready to play the annoying little brother routine again.

Seth took a sip of his water and pulled Charlie into his lap, "Charlie, sometimes when grown ups love each other they get married. I'm very happy that you'd like me to be your dad because you are the best kid in the world." Charlie was apparently happy with that answer because he hugged Seth, jumped off his lap and went to go play with his new toys. Seth looked at Melissa across the table and saw tears streaming down her face. Melissa's mother and sister stood up and announced that it was time for them to go.

As soon as they left Dean broke the awkward silence Hey!Now there is more dessert for the rest of us! That chocolate pudding pie looks delicious!"

Seth looked at Melissa and they both laughed and said "Shut up Dean!" Dean took a bow and then ran off to get the pie.

Seth wrapped his arms around Melissa, kissed her forehead and said "How's that for a new memory?"

"Lemme go you goof ball, I want some of that pie before Dean eats it all."


	13. Chapter 13

Even though Charlie, Seth and Dean were all off, you still had to go to work. The hardest part of your day was getting out of bed in the morning and leaving a naked Seth behind. But, it was like a half vacation, you didn't have to get Charlie up and dressed and you didn't have to cook or clean. Dean and Seth watched Charlie all day and played Happy Housewife for you. The time went quickly, the only stress came from your former in-laws, Charlie didn't want to go to their house and see his cousins because he'd rather play with Dean and Seth. They called every day trying to get you to force him to go and you kept telling them that it was Charlie's choice and he was happy with the decision he made.

It was the day before New Year's Eve and Dean was making plans with Cassie to meet up at some club the next night while Seth was telling you about the romantic dinner he had planned. "Let's start getting romantic now," he said nibbling your earlobe. You waved goodnight to Dean and followed Seth upstairs. After checking in on Charlie you went into your bedroom to find Seth already half naked.

"You just couldn't wait for me, huh?" He grinned and flexed his biceps, you stripped your shirt off and pounced on him. Both of your clothes were tossed all over the room and you were rolling around in the bed kissing and licking and sucking and groping each other. "Baby, I want to take you from behind, please."

You always wanted to do that but were too uncomfortable to admit it, you felt some of that old shyness creeping back in. You just nodded your head and slid the condom on him, you loved doing that, stroking his erection and watching his face as you teased his balls. He rolled you over and slipped his fingers inside you slowly thrusting in and out enjoying your wetness "Mmmmm baby, I love how wet you get for me." When he was satisfied that you were wet enough he thrust his cock deep inside you in one swift movement.

It felt amazing, you bit your lip and buried your face in the sheets to keep from screaming out. He held your hips and pulled you back to meet his thrusts, his balls smacking against you. You moaned his name into the sheets as he hit your sweet spot with every thrust, he was moving hard and fast and your walls tightened around him. He knew you were close, so he reached down and started rubbing your clit, you bucked against him and let yourself go, as your orgasm peaked, he unloaded inside you and rested his chest against your back.

You were cuddled up against his chest when you heard Charlie calling for you. You leapt out of bed and threw on the first T-shirt you could find just as he opened your bedroom door. You could tell by his voice that he was sick, he had a fever. You tossed Seth his pants as you got out of bed and picked up your son, he was burning up. "Mommy, I have a fever."

"Awwww, I can tell bud, does anything else hurt you?"

"Just my head Mommy," he whimpered.

You felt his back and his feet, "You sure, nothing else?" He nodded his head against your shoulder. You looked at Seth, he looked like he was in panic mode, "Seth, can you go in the medicine chest in the bathroom and get the Children's Chewable Motrin? It's in a small white bottle. And some water please."

Seth flew from his spot on the bed to the bathroom and came back in record time, you rolled your eyes, and said "Ninja Rollins saves the day!"

"Melissa! How can you joke like that? Charlie is sick! Look at the poor kid, his face is all red and his hair is all sweaty and..."

You cut him off, "Babe, it's just a fever. Once he takes the Motrin and drinks some water he will fall back asleep and be fine." Charlie chewed the little tablets and chugged the glass of water.

"Mommy, can I stay with you and Seth?" All three of you cuddled under the covers, Charlie in the middle with his head on your shoulder and Seth with his arm wrapped protectively around both of you. You smiled as you fell asleep, Seth was so worried about Charlie, just imagine how Dean would react when he found out!

* * *

Just as you suspected, Dean freaked out when he found out Charlie was sick, "I'll stay home tonight to help take care of him." You were already starting the second pot of coffee, Charlie woke up every hour or two to drink more water, it was the normal routine when he was sick, so you weren't too worried.

"It's just a fever," you repeated for the hundredth time. "But if you really want to help, you can go to the store and get more Motrin, ice pops, apple sauce, coffee and milk." The two men rushed out the door eager to finally be able to help, they were both so cute. Seth poked his head back in, "Easy on the coffee, babe, you drank that first pot all by yourself." You rolled your eyes, you did NOT drink a whole pot, just because the only dirty mug in the sink was yours, it didn't mean that you were the only one drinking the coffee…

You were sitting in the recliner with Charlie curled up in your lap watching Cars for the bagillionth when the two men came home. "Seth, I'm sorry about this, looks like our romantic evening will be ruined. If you want to go out with Dean and Cassie instead, I totally understand."

"No way! I am not leaving you and Charlie. We will still have our dinner as planned and I'll just add chicken nuggets and apple sauce to the menu." He felt Charlie's head, "He doesn't feel as warm as he did last night, how long does a fever usually last?"

"It depends, he'll probably be better in a day or two. The worst part is watching this movie over and over and over again, whenever he doesn't feel good, he always asks for it. I can recite the movie from beginning to end in my sleep."

Dean came in with an ice pop, "How's the little guy doing? Ice pops are awesome, how come I never had these things before? Look, it has three flavors on one stick! Its like, magic or something." As soon as he heard "ice pop" Charlie's eyes opened, "Can I have one too?"

A few hours later Seth was in the kitchen busy preparing your surprise New Year's Eve dinner, it smelled so good, you were tempted to go in and take a peek, but he had already banned both you and Charlie from the kitchen. Your only consolation was that you managed to convinced Charlie to watch a different movie, now instead of Cars, you were watching The Incredibles.

Dinner was delicious. Seth made filet mignon, grilled shrimp, roasted potatoes and steamed asparagus. Charlie nibbled on some chicken nuggets and went back to watch the next movie in the Disney Pixar marathon. You had a semi-private romantic dinner and then the three of you settled on the couch with some snacks to watch the New Year's Eve broadcast from Times Square. Charlie fell asleep on the couch long before midnight and you rang in the New Year with champagne and a panty melting kiss from Seth. "Let's go upstairs and start the New Year off right," Seth whispered in your ear.

He tucked Charlie into bed and pulled you in for another kiss, just as things started getting heated, Charlie came in and asked to sleep with you again. "Babe, just go put him back in his bed, we were in the middle of something!"

"Seth, he is sick. Its not worth it, he will just keep coming in here. He always sleeps with me when he has a fever." You tucked Charlie in the middle of the bed and tried to get comfy.

"But I am leaving tomorrow or later today, or whatever you want to call it! It will be three weeks before we see each other again!"

"I know, and believe me, I am just as disappointed as you are, but Charlie is just a kid, he still needs his mommy when he is sick." You could tell Seth was peeved, but what could you do? You can't abandon your sick kid for another mind blowing orgasm. If Seth really thinks he can be Charlie's daddy, then he has to be prepared to deal with nights like this one.


	14. Chapter 14

Seth was seriously pissed off about how this night turned out. No big deal, Charlie was sick, but he figured that as soon as the kid fell asleep he would be tucked into his bed and they would be alone again. But no, Melissa insisted on letting Charlie stay downstairs until after midnight because she promised him last week that he could stay up to say Happy New Year. Again, no big deal, it wouldn't be the first time that he carried the kid upstairs and tucked him into bed. He was just about to pull Melissa's shirt off when the kid barged in and asked to sleep with them again. He tried to argue with her, but she just brushed him off and pulled Charlie into bed with them. It was almost impossible for Seth to get comfortable with his erection getting in the way. It would be three long weeks before he saw Melissa again, that meant three weeks of no sex.

As soon as Dean was up and showered the next morning, they loaded up the rental car and headed to the airport for their flight to Colorado. Charlie was starting to feel better and was really sad to see them go, he reminded Seth that he could be his Daddy one day, if he wanted to. Of course, that just made him feel even more guilty for wanting to lock the kid out of their bedroom. He managed to get Melissa alone long enough to leave her with a long passionate kiss and then before he knew it, he was in the car alone with Dean. "Yo, man, you aren't gonna be all grouchy for the next three weeks, are you?" Seth looked at his friend and cranked up the radio, he was not in the mood to talk about his uneventful evening and he didn't want to know if Dean managed to get lucky.

Seth was still alternating between being pissed at Melissa for not having sex with him last night and feeling guilty for being pissed about Charlie being sick. Then he would picture the look on the kid's face when he asked him if he would be his dad. Would he be a good dad? Did he even want to be a dad? How can you be a good parent if you are never around? If he married Melissa, would she even let him adopt Charlie? He would want them both to take his name. But he got the impression that Melissa wasn't ready to give up her freedom just yet, and he knew that Charlie would always be Melissa's son, no matter how much she trusted him and no matter what his last name was, Melissa would always have the final word when it came to raising him. Was he the third wheel?

* * *

They met up with Roman at the arena and then went off to go through their match with the Usos and Daniel Bryan. Seth's sour mood just got worse as he realized how many times he would get kicked in the head during the match. He was back in the locker room lacing up his boots when he heard Dean and Roman come in. They were trading stories about their week off, Roman talking about his little girl and Dean talking about Charlie and his night clubbing with Melissa's friends. "Seth! You back here? Tell Roman about your New Year's Eve!" He just grunted and pushed past his two friends, "I need food."

As expected, Seth took half a dozen head shots and now he had a splitting headache. The guys were hungry though, since they only had one rental car, he had no choice but to stop at a diner and eat with them. They were waiting for their food when they were spotted by a group of scantily clad girls who didn't look like they were old enough to be out that late at night. "Uh-oh," Dean whispered "Fan girls coming in strong." Roman groaned, "Don't make eye contact!" Seth just shrugged… They giggled and snapped pictures with their phones as they approached table. The three men were trapped, they had no choice but to interact with them. So, they signed autographs and posed for pictures and thankfully they left just as their food was being served. "Bro, you better pray those chicks don't post their pictures online," Roman said between bites of his burger.

"Oh, man, your ass is fucked if they get out!" Dean agreed.

"What the hell are you two talking about? Shut up and let me eat in peace!" Seth was in no mood for anymore drama, he just wanted to eat, shower and go to bed, and maybe talk to Melissa, if she happened to still be awake.

"Seth, man, that chick was all over you. If Melissa sees that, she will totally get the wrong idea."

Roman added "Yeah, and just between us, it's not like you did anything to discourage her. Be careful next time man, this is the kind of stuff that can ruin a long distance relationship."

Seth just shrugged, "Whatever. Its not like Melissa has a lot of time to surf the net for pictures of me with fans. She has enough to worry about with work and Charlie. I gotta take a piss, you two hurry up and pay the bill." He pushed away from the table and made his way to the men's room.

Dean looked at Roman, "Melissa may not have time, but Cassie is fiercely protective of her. She told me about the time she tailed Melissa's husband when she thought he was cheating on her. I wouldn't be surprised if she checks up on Seth online."

Roman shook his head "Something else happened this week, otherwise, there is no way Seth would have let that chick get so close."

Dean shrugged, "Charlie was sick and their New Year's Eve plans got altered a little. I mean, I think Melissa was a little disappointed, but she's got to be used to it by now. She even told Seth he could come out clubbing with us instead. But he insisted on staying with them, said it was no big deal."

Roman was sympathetic, when your kid gets sick, you have no choice but to drop everything to take care of them. From the way Seth was carrying on, it seemed like he was more upset about it than he wanted to let on. "You know man, this is the first time we've had to really worry about Charlie, he's such a great kid, its always been all fun and games. I don't think Seth really grasped how hard it is to raise a kid."

They saw Seth returning to the table, they inhaled the rest of their meals and called for the check. Roman hoped that all Seth needed was a little time to clear his head, those two were perfect together and he didn't want to sit back and watch Seth screw it all up.


	15. Chapter 15

You couldn't believe it, you sat there for hours just staring at the picture. You had the afternoon to yourself since your former in-laws took Charlie out for day and you decided to waste some time scrolling through pictures online. Then you saw it, the guys were obviously out to eat after a show and there were some girls there, girls were always there, ring rats, always trying to hook up with a wrestler, adding another notch to their lipstick cases. But, this one, this particular ring rat was all over Seth, that little shit was sitting on his lap, rubbing up against your man. Then you looked closer and you realized that he was smiling and he had his arm around her shoulders and one hand on her knee. Her naked knee because of course she was wearing the tiniest skirt you ever saw and her fake boobs were dangling in his face. At least you assumed that they were fake, they could be real, but it made you feel better to assume that they were fake.

You heard your doorbell ring and you remembered that you were supposed to go shopping with Cassie. You had no choice but to let her in, she would just lean on the bell until you answered anyway, "Melz! What the hell happened? Is it Charlie?" You shook your head, handed her your phone and walked back inside. You heard a string of curses that would make a sailor blush and your best friend since you were in the second grade wrapped her arms around you, "I'll sharpen the meat cleaver, we'll find him and chop his balls off!" You laid your head on her shoulder and started sobbing, ugly ear piercing choking sobs until you couldn't breathe anymore. It wasn't the first time that you and Cassie cried over a member of the opposite sex and it probably wouldn't be the last, but this time, it hurt more than you ever thought possible. Seth had you convinced that you were special, that you were beautiful, that he loved you…

"What are you going to do? I mean, maybe its innocent, right?"

"Cas, its too late now, you already offered to chop his balls off, you can't change your mind and tell me that this is an innocent picture. I mean look at it, he is touching her."

"Seth is head over heels in love with you, this just doesn't make sense. Its not like him to even look at another woman, especially a ring rat… I mean, ew, those boobs are totally fake. Yours are bigger anyway." You knew she meant well, but you weren't in the mood to be cheered up, being friends for so long, she understood, "Call me later when Charlie gets home if you want some help. I'm so sorry, Melz, I really thought Seth was the one." She hugged you and let herself out.

You managed to pull yourself together before Charlie got home. You gave him his bath, read him his bedtime stories and tucked him in, thankfully, he was too tired to notice that you weren't giving him your undivided attention. You curled up in a ball on your bed and cried again, you knew Seth would be calling soon, what the hell were you going to say to him? Seth sent a text, he wanted to video chat, you sighed and connected, "Hey babe! How was your shopping trip with Cassie?"

"What the hell Seth, did you think I wouldn't find out?" So much for being subtle, apparently, you were going with the crazy chick approach… Seth just looked at you and stuttered. "Yeah, Seth, I saw the picture. I saw you rubbing up against that little slut. So, this is how you get back at me because we didn't have sex one night out of the entire week that we spent together?"

"Do you really think that all I care about is sex?"

"Oh please, you were obviously pissed off when Charlie climbed in bed with us. I just never thought you'd go to some ring rag to get yourself off."

"No, Melissa, its not like that, I swear, they swarmed us in the diner, we had no choice, she just, she climbed in my lap."

"Oh and you were totally innocent? That's why your hands are all over her? You are such a sex magnet that ring rats just leap into your lap? I don't see any pictures of Dean or Roman with little whores on their laps."

"Babe, you are getting a little hysterical, just, calm down. It was just a picture, nothing else happened."

"No, Seth, I'm not going to calm down, how could you do this to me? How do I know that nothing else happened?"

"Jesus Christ Melissa, its just a fucking picture! How dare you accuse me of sleeping with another woman! Don't you trust me?"

"I don't know any more Seth, should I trust you?"

"If you have to ask, then we have a big problem, babe. A really big problem."

You just looked at him, he had this arrogant smirk on his face, you'd never seen him like that before. "Maybe we do have a problem Seth, maybe our lives are just too different. I can't compete with girls like this, I can't travel the country with you. I have Charlie to worry about, he has to be my top priority."

"You are going to throw everything away over one picture? Come on Melissa, its just a picture!"

"I'm sorry Seth, I can't do this. I don't have the energy to be worrying about pictures like this popping up all the time."

"All the time? Come on, all the time? Don't you think that's a bit dramatic?"

"This is the only one I actually saw. I don't know how many girls are cuddling up next you every night!"

"Melissa, babe, come on, you are overreacting. You know what, you are obviously exhausted. Get some sleep and we'll talk about it in the morning."

"No, Seth, there is nothing else to talk about. Good bye." You disconnected and shut off your phone, it was just too much to deal with right now.

* * *

You went through the motions for the next few weeks, Charlie kept asking about Seth and you kept lying and saying that he couldn't call because he was overseas. Seth called, texted and emailed you every day begging you to talk to him and you ignored every single message. It was bad enough that you let yourself fall in love with him, but you let Charlie fall in love with him too. Now Charlie was hurting and it was all your fault. You still kept in touch with Dean, you had no issues with him, he managed to avoid any mention of Seth, which was hard since they spent so much time together, but today he couldn't hold back. "Melz, he is suffering just as much as you are. Give him another chance, he still loves you."

"I can't Dean. I should have never let my guard down in the first place. It was a mistake from day one."

"Don't say that, you know its not true. Just think about it ok?" You agreed just to make him happy, but the truth was that you thought about Seth every single day and you dreamed about him every single night. Your heart was broken and you weren't sure that it would ever heal; you deserved it though you should have known better than to fall for a man who you knew would never be around. With hot girls like her around, why would any man want to be saddled with a single mother?

It was a mild winter and Charlie was getting stir crazy, you decided to bundle yourselves up and go to the park. You bought a cup of coffee and settled on a park bench to watch Charlie play with the other kids. Apparently you weren't the only parent that was tired of having your kid climb the walls all weekend long. You envied how easy it was for kids to make friends, there were some other moms there, but they had their heads together and even though you waved, they pretended not to see you.

Charlie was playing on the swings with a couple of other boys, they were squealing and laughing, it was good to see him smiling again. You got up to toss out your empty coffee cup when you heard Charlie scream followed by a sickening thud. The whole playground went quiet as you spun around and saw your baby boy lying on the ground under the swings, his head was bleeding and his arm was bent in a weird way. He was crying for you, you raced over to him as one of the other mothers called 911. You went to scoop him up but someone told you not to move him, to wait for the paramedics, so you sat on the cold ground next to him and held his hand while he cried.

The paramedics came within minutes, you watched helplessly as they loaded Charlie's tiny body onto a stretcher. You were overwhelmed with terror as you rode in the ambulance to the hospital wiping his tears away and telling him that it was all going to be OK. You just hoped you were telling him the truth.


	16. Chapter 16

Seth was miserable, he missed Melissa and Charlie more than ever dreamed possible. After two weeks of Melissa ignoring his phone calls, text messages and emails, he gave up. He knew Dean still talked to her, of course he would, she was the big sister he never had. He did his best to mind his own business but Seth knew something was on his mind, "Spit it out, bro, get it off your chest."

Dean apparently didn't need to be told twice, "Seth, you have to try again with Melissa, beg, grovel, whatever you have to do. She is miserable, she misses you and Charlie misses you and I don't even think she is eating, the last time we did a video chat, she looked awful. I'm worried about her."

Dean's words were like a punch to the gut, it wasn't worth trying to contact Melissa again, he knew she wouldn't answer. He still carried her house key in his pocket, he knew he should probably send it back to her, but he just couldn't part with it, it was all he had left from her. He climbed into the back seat of their rental car and closed his eyes, he just wanted to forget, they were in Hartford for a house show, they were only a few hours from Melissa. At least the next two hours in the gym would take his mind off things.

* * *

It was a good workout, he pushed himself to his limit and he was enjoying the burn in his muscles when he looked at his phone and saw that he had 27 missed calls. He was shocked to see that they were all from Cassie, his heart stopped, the only reason why Cassie would be serial calling him is if something were terribly wrong. He was just about to call her back when his phone rang, she started talking before he even said hello. "Seth! Oh my god! You finally answered! You have to, its terrible, poor Charlie and then Melissa and the hospital…"

"Whoa! Cassie! Slow down! Start from the beginning. Did you say hospital?" Both Dean and Roman looked up and waited for Seth to talk again. A few minutes later he took the car keys from Roman and was in the car heading to New Jersey, he called Triple H on the way, he didn't care what the consequences were, he had no choice but to get to Melissa and Charlie as quickly as possible. Luckily for him, Triple H understood and was more than willing to give Seth the weekend off, he would have to try to get back in time for Raw. His mind was racing, would Melissa even want to see him? But poor Charlie, Cassie wasn't sure how bad it was, but she said his arm was definitely broken and he probably needed stitches to close the wound on his head.

He ran into the emergency room and saw Melissa sitting with her head in her hands talking to two cops and some woman in a suit. She was hysterical crying and they were scowling at her, as he got closer, he could hear their conversation. "I would never hurt Charlie! How could you even ask that? We were at the park, he fell off the swing, I swear, there were other people there, ask them, I mean, one of them even called 911 for me. Talk to Charlie, he'll tell you that I never hurt him."

"Well, ma'am all kids say that, they are too scared to admit when they are being abused." Seth heard enough, he interrupted the interrogation and put his arm around Melissa's shoulders, "Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear, this woman would never hurt her son, that little boy is her life." Melissa looked up, clearly shocked to see him, her eyes were all puffy and Dean was right, she wasn't eating, her face looked hollow. "Where is Charlie? Let her see her son."

"The doctors are with him now. They will let you know when you can see him."

"Please, he must be so scared, let me be with him. Please!"

"Sorry, ma'am, you can't see him until the doctors clear him."

"But I'm his mother! He's only six years old!" She started to run after the suit lady, when Seth put his hands on her shoulders. She turned around and looked up at him "He's only six years old!" she sobbed, he pulled her close, "I know, babe. Charlie is a special kid, he'll be fine."

She stopped crying, but her whole body was still shaking, he found a place for them to sit down, "How did you know?"

"Cassie called me 28 times while I was in the gym. I got here as soon as I could. I'm sorry. I thought you knew she was trying to get in touch with me, I can leave if you want."

She grabbed his hand, "No, please, don't. Cassie just left to get my car from the park. I'm scared, Seth, it was terrible, my poor little boy! "

A few long minutes later, a man in a lab coat and scrubs walked over to them. "Can I see Charlie now? Please?"

"Charlie is a tough kid. He needed five stitches on his head and his arm is broken. He'll have to wear a cast for at least four weeks. Come this way and you can see him, let me warn you though, we had to give him a fairly strong pain killer." Seth followed behind Melissa and the doctor, poor Charlie, he looked so tiny in that hospital bed.

"Mommy! I missed you!" Melissa sat on his bed and held him, she looked at Seth over the top of Charlie's head, "Thank you for coming" she whispered. "Mommy, can we go home now? SETH! You are here too!" Seth sat with Charlie while Melissa filled out all of the paperwork for insurance and medication and made appointments for a follow up x-ray. When they were finally able to leave, he scooped up Charlie, he couldn't wait to get the little guy out of that hospital bed. They walked out to where Cassie was waiting with Melissa's car, Seth put Charlie in his car seat and talked to Cassie while Melissa collapsed in the passenger seat. They decided that both Charlie and Melissa needed a little pick-me-up. Cassie drove Melissa and Charlie home and Seth stopped at the supermarket to get the makings for an ice cream sundae party.

They finished their ice cream party and Melissa went to put Charlie to bed, the poor kid, the pain killers made it almost impossible for him to keep his eyes open, he dripped chocolate ice cream all over himself. Seth and Cassie were cleaning up when she looked at him "When you didn't answer, I thought you were ignoring me."

Seth snorted, "How many times did you call before you thought that?" He ducked out of the way as she swatted at his arm. "I'll call Dean and let him know that Charlie is OK. You take care of them for me, got it? You two can work things out, I know you can." He hoped she was right, he gave her a hug, thanked her for calling him and walked her to the door. He watched as Cassie got into her car and he felt Melissa come up behind him. He turned around and she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest, he held her close and rubbed her back, it felt so good to have her in his arms, he was afraid he'd never get to hold her again. They stood like that for a long while before she looked up at him "Seth, I…."

"Shhh, not now babe, you need to rest too. We'll talk in the morning."

"Will you stay with me? Please?"

I'll stay with you forever if you let me he thought but out loud he simply said yes, he kissed her forehead and led her upstairs to her room.


	17. Chapter 17

This day almost killed you. First you were wallowing in self-pity over missing Seth, then Charlie fell and took about 10 years off your life, then those cops and that social worker accusing you of beating Charlie and then Seth was there, he was defending you, comforting you, playing with Charlie, it was like a dream ending. You knew you should probably be mad at Cassie for calling him without telling you, but how could you when you were standing there in his strong arms again. There was so much you wanted to say to him but he was right, you were exhausted, so you let him lead you upstairs to your bedroom.

You opened the door to your room and were embarrassed to see Seth's t-shirt tossed in the middle of your bed, you had been sleeping in it every night since he left even after you broke up with him, you couldn't bear to get rid of it. If you moved quick enough, maybe he wouldn't notice it… There was no subtle way to get rid of it so just you dove onto the bed and grabbed it, stuffing it under the comforter, but it was too late, Seth already saw it. "Babe, that's my favorite shirt, I thought I lost it."

"Uhhh, yeah," you felt your face start to turn red, "Yeah, I kinda hid it from you when you were packing."

"Why is out on your bed?" You were too embarrassed to look at him, he was so dense, you didn't want to have to spell it out for him. "I, um, well, I've been wearing it to bed. Every night."

He sat down next to and pulled something out of his pocket, it was the key you gave him on Christmas Eve, you just knew he was going to give it back to you. "I keep this in my pocket all the time, I even have it with me when I am in the ring, I put it in one of the pockets on my vest." You didn't know what to say, you were shocked, it was the sweetest thing anyone ever told you.

"I missed you," you whispered, "I missed you so much."

He was quiet for a long time, you were worried that maybe he was thinking about leaving, until he spoke up. "I missed you too, more than I ever thought possible. And Charlie, I missed that kid so much. It was so hard not to pump Dean for information every time I heard him talking to you guys."

"I may have gotten a little too jealous when I saw that picture, its just, well, after finding out about all the secrets Erick was keeping from me for all those years, I freaked out. I saw that picture and it was my worst fear coming true."

"Babe, I'm not Erick. You can't keep blaming me for things that he did." He was right, of course, Cassie told you that a million times, you kept comparing Seth to Erick and that wasn't fair. But Erick was your first real relationship, the only other experiences you had were romance novels and chick movies.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Seth sighed and put his head in hands, he looked frustrated, you tried to be patient and wait for him to tell you what he was thinking, but patience was never one of your best qualities, just as you were about to open your mouth when he started talking, "I'm sorry too, I was being a jerk. I was still all pissy about you choosing Charlie over me and I took it too far with that chick. Roman and Dean ripped me a new one over it, so I was already in a bad mood when you started in on me."

You didn't know what to say, Charlie was sick, so you babied him a little, any other night you would have turned him around and marched him back to his bedroom. "I didn't choose him over you, its just the situation. At that time I felt like the right thing to do was to let him crawl into bed with us."

You were both quiet for a while, you just sat next to each other, it was awkward, you weren't used to sitting next to him and not touching him, you wanted to climb in his lap, but you weren't sure how he would react. "Sometimes, I just wish I had someone to take care of me, someone to rub my back when I can't sleep or hug me when I've had a bad day or just someone to fold the laundry when I am too tired to be bothered with it."

"And I wish that I could be here every day to take care of you." He pulled you into his lap and wrapped his arms around you, you always swore he could read your mind. "I love you, Melissa. And I love Charlie."

"I love you too Seth." You wrapped your arms around him and buried your face in his neck, "Do you think we can make this work?"

"Babe, these have been the worst weeks of my life, not even being able to hear your voice, knowing that you were hurting and that it was my fault. And then, when I heard that Charlie was in the hospital, it almost killed me. I need you and Charlie, I know that we can make it work, we are too good together, but you have to trust me and remember that I am not Erick."

You nodded, everything he said was true, "You are right. I do trust you." You looked up into his eyes and you knew that you would do everything you could to make sure you never lost this man again. He brushed your hair away from you face and kissed you, "You need to get some sleep, babe."

You shook your head, "No, I need you to keep kissing me."

He smiled and kissed you again, a long passionate kiss that made your body melt into him. He broke the kiss and you whispered "Seth, please, make love to me." He laid you on the bed and slowly took off your clothes and then his, he kissed your lips, then your neck and down to your collarbone, kneading your breasts, you held on to him as tightly as you could, "Relax, baby, I'm not going anywhere," he said as he slowly pressed his cock inside you. You gasped as he filled you, he felt so good, god, you missed him so much. He moved slowly inside you and you kissed him, slipping your tongue into his mouth. He groaned as his tongue darted back and forth around yours, you tangled your fingers in his long hair still afraid to let go of him for too long, you needed him more than you ever needed anyone before. You wrapped your legs around his hips and he wrapped his arms around you pulling you close to him, he nuzzled your neck and whispered in your ear, "I love you." Every time one you got close to an orgasm, he would stop and slow down before picking up the pace again, you had no idea how long you made love, but when you both came together it was truly mind blowing. It was at that moment that you knew you would be with this man for the rest of your life.


	18. Chapter 18

Seth woke up every few hours to check on Charlie, Melissa was exhausted and he wanted to make sure she was well rested before he had to leave again on Monday morning. Around 7 AM it sounded like Charlie was up and moving around, so he went in to see if he was OK. "Hey, kiddo. How ya' feeling this morning?"

Charlie sat straight up in bed and grinned at him, "Seth! You came! I knew you would come back."

"Yeah, I'm back. I missed you, little man. But how did you know I'd be back?"

Charlie rolled his eyes, he totally learned that from Melissa. "Duh, because you said you love us." Seth struggled to come up with something to say, but suddenly Charlie jumped out of bed and started running out of the room "I have to pee! Be right back!" Seth had to laugh, he really did miss this kid.

Seth and Charlie tiptoed downstairs and ate breakfast. He realized that this was the first time he was alone with the kid, every other time either Dean or Melissa was with them. He was just about done cleaning up in the kitchen when he heard Charlie crying in the living room, he ran in and found the little guy sitting in the middle of the floor with a bunch of toys around him. "Charlie, what happened? Are you OK?"

The kid let out the most dramatic sigh he ever heard, "I can't do anything with just one hand! How can I make a wrestling match or play video games? I NEED both hands!" Seth picked him up and sat down on the couch, he let the kid cry out as much of his frustrations as he could.

"You feel any better now?" Charlie just shook his head and hiccupped, "Kiddo, I'm not gonna lie to you, it will be pretty hard to do stuff while you recover, but you have to try to be patient, once the doctors say its OK to take the cast off, then you'll be all back to normal. Hey, now, don't roll your eyes at me, I know how you feel right now."

"Really? How come?"

"Well, a few years ago I hurt my neck and had to have surgery. They had to make a cut in the back of my neck to get inside and fix the problem. The doctors told me to take it easy for a few months." He paused to make sure Charlie was following the story, the kid was riveted, "So, anyway, I kinda didn't listen."

"You didn't? What happened?"

Nope, I didn't. Well, the spot on my neck that was supposed to be healing opened up again. It took even longer to get back to normal than it should have. And I have an ugly scar."

"You do? Can I see it?" Seth pulled the collar down on his shirt and Charlie gasped. "Wow. Did it hurt? Did you cry?"

"Yeah, it hurt. And maybe I cried a little, but don't tell anyone, especially not Dean."

Charlie thought about that for a minute "OK, can I tell you a secret too?" Seth nodded "I cried when I fell down. And I was scared when Mommy wasn't with me, the doctor told me she wasn't allowed in the room, that it was rule."

"Its OK to cry, you had a broken bone, that hurts a lot. You were very brave though, the doctor told me what a strong kid you are. I'm proud of you."

Charlie wrapped his good arm around Seth's neck and hugged him so tight he thought his head would pop off. "Can I try to play with just one hand?"

"Sure, kiddo, give it a shot, but don't get too upset if things don't work out right, OK?" Charlie hopped off the couch and went back to his toys, Seth looked up and saw Melissa standing at the bottom of the stairs, he wondered how much she heard. "Hey babe! I hope you don't mind, but me and Charlie thought you needed some extra sleep." She just nodded, that was when he noticed that she had tears in her eyes, he guessed she heard most of their conversation.

"MOMMY! Me and Seth had breakfast already, he made pancakes."

"That's great Charlie. How's your arm feeling?"

"Its OK. I'm trying to play."

"Take it easy, alright? I'm going to get some coffee."

Seth followed her into the kitchen and pinned her against the counter for a good morning kiss. "Mmmm… these kisses are better at waking me up than coffee."

"You don't mind that I brought Charlie down, do you?"

"Of course not! Why would I? Hey, is that my phone? Where the hell did I leave it…" Seth pointed to the kitchen table, "Oh, its Dean…" He started pouring her coffee while he listened to her side of the conversation, "Of course you can stop by to see Charlie, he'd really like that. OK, how far away are you?"

Seth laughed when he heard the doorbell ring, "Hey Charlie, I think its for you!"

"DEAN!"

"Wow, nice cast, little man. Stitches too, huh? Check out my stitches. I think I got more than you."

"Ewww… yours are gross. MOMMY! Dean got stitches too!"

"Yeah, Mom, I got a boo-boo, does that mean I can have an ice pop?"

Melissa laughed, "No ice pops before lunch" she said as Seth and Dean did that man hug thing. "Bro, what the hell happened last night? Who'd you face?" Charlie climbed into Seth's lap anxiously waiting to hear the details of Dean's match.

Charlie was having so much fun hanging out with them that Seth was pretty sure he forgot all about his arm being in a cast. A few hours later Cassie came over and unless he was imagining things, his buddy got a little tense seeing her walk in the room. Cassie bolted upstairs to look for Melissa before either one of them could say a word. "Dude, what was that about? Did something happen between you two?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about man. She probably has some kind of girl stuff she wants to talk to Melissa about." Seth just shrugged, whatever you say man, he thought, but I'm not buying that line of bull…

The five of them spent the afternoon together, watching movies and taking turns distracting Charlie. Melissa and Seth cuddled together on the couch while Dean and Cassie sat as far apart as possible while still staying in the same room. "So, guys, can I ask you a favor? I was thinking since you are both here and well, Seth and I have a lot of catching up to do, maybe you wouldn't mind watching Charlie for a few hours tonight?"

Cassie's face turned beet red and Dean's eyes bugged out of his head, Seth had to pretend to cough to cover up a chuckle, something happened between these two and his woman was forcing them to talk about it. The bonus was that he was going to get to take Melissa out for a romantic evening. "Um, are you sure you want to leave Charlie, I mean, he had a rough day yesterday and um, he looks pretty, uh…."

"Aww, Cassie, we can handle it, let these two love birds have a night out. Hey Charlie, wanna hang out with me and Aunt Cassie tonight? I got a new WWE DVD set for you, its not even for sale yet."

"Awesome! Can we get pizza?"

"Well, then its settled, wrestling, pizza and ice pops. I'm going to go shower and get ready." Melissa gave him a kiss on the cheek, winked at Cassie and flew up the stairs before her best friend could say a word.

* * *

Seth and Melissa were standing on her front steps, "So, babe, where did you want to go?"

"I have no clue! But, we better make sure we're gone long enough for Charlie to fall asleep so those two can get their shit together."

"I obviously missed something. How about we go to that little sushi place and you can fill me in?"

"Perfect!" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips, "I missed you so much. I can't thank you enough for coming this weekend. I'm not so sure I could have handled it alone."

He wiped a tear from her eye, "Babe, you can handle anything. But as soon as I heard Cassie's voice on the phone, I knew I had to get here as fast as I could. Now, no more tears, let's go enjoy our evening."


	19. Chapter 19

You were so excited to be going out on a date, god, it had to be years since your last date. And Seth was so cute, he got dressed up and even gelled his hair back and trimmed his beard, he looked incredible. He held the door for you and walked next to you with his hand in the small of your back, there was no denying that you two were a couple. You settled into a table in the corner of the restaurant and smiled at Seth "All the women in here are checking you out, probably wondering what in the hell you are doing here with me."

"Oh please, these snooty women! They are probably making fun of my hair!"

"Aww, I like your hair."

Seth grinned at you, "Yeah, that's not the only part of my body that you like!"

You felt your face get hot, "Um, maybe we should decide which rolls we want to order." Dinner was great, you forgot how easy it was to talk to Seth, that's what really made you fall in love with him. You didn't even realize how long you were sitting there talking until the third time the waiter asked if you wanted anything else. "There's a cute ice cream place a couple blocks from here, if you want dessert," you said as you walked out of the restaurant.

"Naw, we can have dessert at home." He said as he unlocked the SUV door for you.

You just looked at him, "All I have is ice pops, and I am willing to bet that Dean ate them all."

He pinned you against the SUV and whispered in your ear, "That's not the kind of dessert I had in mind," he said nibbling your ear lobe and placing a kiss on your neck.

* * *

You walked into your living room to find Dean and Cassie cuddled on the couch watching TV, they both jumped up when they heard you walk in. "So, um, yeah, Charlie is sleeping, poor little guy is beat… We're gonna go out for a drink or something, I'll have Dean back before you guys need to leave in the morning. Oh! And he ate all the ice pops, I'll make sure he buys a new box."

"Sure Cas, have fun. Thanks for watching Charlie tonight," you hugged your friend and then hugged Dean, "Dean, if you hurt her…"

"Don't worry, big sis, she's in good hands." And with that, they were both out the door and in the car, Cassie peeled away and left a cloud of dust on your doorstep. Seth came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist, you leaned back against his chest and sighed "Our little ones are growing up, I hope you had the birds and the bees talk with Dean!"

"Oh, you mean, I was supposed to do that? He's your little brother!" His hands travelled up your body until he was kneading your breasts, you closed your eyes and moaned as he sent little jolts of pleasure through your body. "I'm ready for my dessert, let's check on Charlie and then go get naked."

You and Seth both peeked into Charlie's room and giggled at him sprawled across his bed snoring softly with the blankets all tangled around him. And of course, he still had ice pop all over his face, guess Dean didn't think to make him wash up before bed. After placing a kiss on his forehead, you pinched Seth's ass and hurried down the hall to your bedroom.

"You think you're funny, huh?" he said as he closed your door behind you, he tackled you on the bed and began tickling you until you begged him to stop. He pinned your arms over your head with one hand and plunged his tongue in your mouth covering your body with his. He wrapped his free arm around your hips and palmed your ass, pushing you closer to him, you could feel how hard he was and you wiggled your hips underneath him. He groaned into your mouth and let go of your wrists so that he could pull your shirt over your head, he wasted no time unhooking your bra and tossing it on the floor. He kissed your neck as he rolled both of your nipples between his fingers, you gasped and wrapped your arms around his waist grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. He kissed down your chest and pulled one hard nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue across it as he pushed your pants down.

Within seconds you were laying naked on your back watching him unbutton his shirt, he tossed it aside and flexed for you. You grinned and shook your head at him "I never should have told you how sexy your arms are."

"Baby, I knew from the moment you laid eyes on me how much you loved my arms. You couldn't help but stare!" He pulled his pants off and laid on the bed next to you, kissing your lips as he spread your legs and pushed two fingers inside you, "Mmmm… you love it when I flex for you, makes you nice and wet." You moaned as he thrust his fingers in and out hitting your sensitive clit with the palm of his hand. You moved your hips to meet his fingers and felt your walls start to tighten around him, you wrapped your arms around him and started kissing his neck. "Not yet baby, not yet," he pulled his hand away and grabbed a condom from the night table drawer and quickly rolled it on. "I want you on top of me tonight, baby."

He laid down next to you and pulled you on top, you wrapped your hand around the base of his erection, positioned it at your entrance and slowly lowered yourself down until he was fully inside you. You paused and placed your hands on his abs as he wrapped his big hands around your hips. You slowly moved up and down on him enjoying how he filled you. Seth tossed his head back on the pillow and moaned your name as you dragged your nails up and down his chest. He started pushing you down harder and faster until you were gripping his shoulders and panting his name, you were so close to peaking when he pivoted his hips and rolled you onto your back. He grinned and pulled one leg up over his shoulder and gripped your ass, pulling your bottom off the bed. His thrusts were hard and fast and you were both panting, "cum for me baby," he growled as he furiously rubbed your clit with one hand and kneaded your ass with the other. It was pure ecstasy, you tossed your head back and cried out his name as your orgasm took over. Seth pulled out and thrust hard and fast one last time before exploding inside you.

You both collapsed on the bed, he tossed out the condom and pulled you close to him, "I love you, baby."

You kissed his chest, "I love you too, Seth."

* * *

You rolled over and found yourself alone in bed, Seth was probably just in the bathroom, you waited a few minutes but didn't hear anything and he didn't come back. So, you grabbed his shirt off the floor and got up to go look for him, you saw Charlie's door open and peeked in to check on him. Seth was sitting at the foot of his bed, wearing his only his boxers, watching him sleep. He looked up when you walked in, "Is he OK? Did he wake up?" you whispered. Seth just shook his head, even in the dim light from Charlie's Avengers night light, you could see the sadness in his big brown eyes. "Seth? What's wrong?"

"Shh… Don't wake him, let's go back to bed," he kissed Charlie on the forehead and stood up, taking your hand and leading you out of the room. He sighed as he closed Charlie's door behind him, seeing him like this made you really nervous, you knew he was an emotional person, but he looked so painfully sad. You sat down on your bed and waited for him to say something, he rubbed his hands through his beard and then through his messy hair and started pacing back and forth in front of the bed.

"Seth?" The pacing was making you crazy, "Please, at least stop pacing. Talk to me."

He knelt down on the floor in front of you and took both your hands in his. "Melissa, I… I am, I don't even know how to explain it. I love Charlie so much, but I am not sure if I am father material, I mean, for starters, I am not around nearly enough. And he has you, you've always been there for him for all these years, how can I just start being his parent out of nowhere? I guess that's part of why I was acting like an asshole these last couple of months."

You should have known, you never even considered dating again after Erick died for this very reason, you couldn't assume that any man would want to take on a little boy that wasn't even his. "Seth, you are amazing with Charlie, I could have never even dreamed about finding a man that would love Charlie the way you do, you love him as much as I do. And Charlie idolizes you."

"I do love him, it scares me how much I love that kid. But, is that enough to make me a good father?"

He shook his head and looked away from you, you pulled one hand free and pushed his hair away from his face, "Seth, listen to me. You have been acting like a father this whole weekend and you haven't even realized it. Only a father would wake up in the middle of the night just to go watch a kid sleep, I know you did it all last night too. You dropped everything and rushed to the hospital for him, even though we weren't talking at the time, you put him first, before you and your job and even before me. That's what parents do."

He was quiet for a long time, you could practically see the wheels turning in his head. "What if I fuck him up?"

You smiled, "I worry about fucking him up all the time. Sometimes I feel like I should be keeping a list for his future therapist – 'things to blame on his mother, volumes 1 through 10'." Seth looked shocked, he started to say something but you stopped him, "Seth, really, we can only do our best to raise a happy, healthy and responsible child. Yeah, Charlie's been through a lot of shit for a kid his age and sure I wish he had better, but…" You felt yourself start to tear up, you tried to swallow the lump in your throat, maybe you shouldn't say this, but its truly how you feel. "Seth, with you around, I finally feel like Charlie isn't missing out."

"Babe, really? Do you really mean all of that?" You nodded as the tears start spilling over, he climbed onto the bed next to you and pulled you into his lap. "Do you believe that I can be a good father for Charlie?"

You put your hands on his face and looked him in the eye, "Yes, Seth, I do believe that you can be a good father for Charlie. The three of us are a family."

"Do you want us to be a family?" he asked, "A real family?"

"Like Mr. and Mrs. Rollins and their son Charlie Rollins?"


End file.
